I Won't Forget
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: REVISE Kagome is the new girl at Shikon High but quickly becomes popular with a group of boys. One in particular stands out, the boy she thought as her best friend, Inuyasha. Will they pick up where they left off, or will they become more than friends?
1. Meet The Guys

**AN**: Here is the new and improved I Won't Forget!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I am plotting! _laughs evilly _

---

I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Meet The Guys

---

_No, they couldn't have left yet_, the thoughts came from a 7 year old girl. Her blue eyes were wide and moist as she ran towards the biggest house in the neighborhood. Her long black hair was wild and damp from the rain pounding down on her. She ignored the cold weather and continued to run towards her destination.

"Kagome!" Her eyes snapped towards the little boy calling her name. He was dry and sheltered under the umbrella of one of his parents' many workers.

"Inuyasha!" She ran over to her friend immediately, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I thought you already left!"

"Well, I'm here now, ain't I?" He said while returning her hug.

She hit him on his arm lightly, "Stop being such a jerk, I won't ever see you again and you can't even be nice to me?"

"No, stupid." He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes, "We'll see each other soon, why should I act nice if I'm going to see you again?"

Kagome stared back into his eyes to find the answer herself, she knew the chances of them seeing each other again were slim to none. But if he had hope, then she would too.

She put her arms around him again and felt him do the same, "I'm gonna miss you."

She simply nodded against his chest, too worried that she'd say something wrong if she spoke.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's time to go." They both turned towards his father before stepping back out of the embrace.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." Kagome's gaze shifted down, to the hard concrete ground.

"Bye Kagome." Inuyasha leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Kagome looked up, out of shock, but before she could say anything he was in the car, staring at her with melancholy eyes.

She barely registered the sound of the car starting and hadn't realized it was moving and Inuyasha's face was in the back window. Soon she was running after the black, expensive town car, yelling, "Don't forget me Inuyasha!" She stopped, realizing wasting her energy wasn't going to get him to stay with her, and began the long walk to her house with tears running down her face.

Inuyasha watched all this and finally turned back around in his spot next to his mother. He felt her trying to comfort him, rubbing on his furry ears to get him to sleep. And her plan was working, but before he fell into a sleep he didn't wake up from until they reached their destination hours and hours away, one thought entered his mind, _I won't, Kagome..._

_---_

Kagome woke up with her pillow wet from her tears. _I've been having that same dream ever since we moved to the shrine_, She blew out an aggravated breath and wiped her face angrily. Her family had decided to move into the shrine with her grandfather a month earlier.

Kagome slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get in the shower. After she dressed, she slowly trudged down the stairs to get some breakfast.

She finished her bowl of cereal after silently pondering why her brother was riding on their extremely obese cat in nothing but his whitey tighties and a cowboy hat. She watched as they both stuggled across the kitchen floor, Souta trying to keep his balance and Buyo trying not to experience cardiac arrest while carrying the extra ninety pounds. She shook her head before yelling out, "Later mom! I'm going out!"

Kagome had wandered into the forest of the shrine lands and was lost in her own world. The mix of large and almost identical trees that were evenly spaced out and off of the path made for tourists should have left her astray but everytime she walked through,she'd somehow find herself in front of the Goshinboku without fail. She sighed to herself and continued walking.

"You know, they say everytime you sigh, you shrink a little." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as a deep male voice protruded her thoughts with the strange statement.

"What?" She turned to the source of the voice and raised her eyebrows at the sight of a young man leaning against a tree with his tanned arms crossed. She noticed a string of dark purple beads on his wrist, the same color of his shirt and eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Miroku Houshi, and I was merely stating that some believe when you let out a deep breathe, also known as a _sigh_, you become smaller in size, also known as _shrinking_."

Kagome clenched her teeth in annoyance when he began talking to her like she were a child, giving out the definitions as if she'd asked him out of naivete. "Whatever." She began walking away, her back stiff from the encounter.

"Wait!" He called out to her, making her quicken her pace. But to no avail, he was soon walking just as quickly next to her. "You didn't tell me your name." He said with a smile showing off his white teeth.

She turned to give him a glare, "And I don't plan t-"

Kagome soon found herself on the ground, rubbing the side of her head. "Ow..." She looked up to see what exactly she had run into. Golden eyes and long silver hair greeted her vision and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Watch where you're going, wench!" He immediately turned his attention to the man that had been irritating her. Kagome was still in awe when she registered his words, she snapped her mouth shut and jumped up to berate him.

"Excuse me if you're walking around on _private_ property and ignoring two people walking in your direction, you asshole!"

"Listen, little girl..." He looked at her and his eyes widened,the disbelief showing on his face. "Kagome?"

Miroku looked at his hanyou friend and then to the girl, "You know her already?"

"Yeah, she-"

"Refuses to be in the presence of a damn prick such as yourself." Kagome cut him off and turned around, a scowl still on her face as she walked away.

"Kagome, wait!"

"No!" She continued to stomp her way back to her home, her eyes watering and blurring her vision, "Oof!" She wiped her eyes to stare at the boy turned man that she'd dreamed about seeing again since the day of his departure in her youth. "Get out of my way." 

"I don't think so. Why are you crying?"

"Why wouldn't I be!" She punched his chest, not caring that he didn't even flinch. "The boy that I knew since I was born moved away from me ten years ago, **forgot** about me, and _insults_ me when he sees me again while I've been dreaming about this moment, never forgetting his promise that we'd meet again while it's glaringly obvious that **he** most definitely has!"

Inuyasha's face had considerably tightened while she continued to scream at him and beat her small fists onto his body. "Kagome..."

"And here I am, bawling just because I thought an idiot like you would remember the girl that was a huge part of the first seven years of your life!"

"Kagome." He said her name a little louder this time, a twitch developing in his left eye as the onslaught continued.

"But of course I'm wro-"

"Kagome!"

"What!" She switched her gaze to his own, throughout the entire ordeal she had been glaring at a tree.

"If all those things you're saying is true, why the hell do I know your name?" He smirked when her eyes dropped to the ground. "I couldn't forget you if I tried, so stop acting so-" He stopped short when he felt her arms wrap around his torso, effectively squeezing him so tightly he was having trouble breathing.

Miroku, not to be left out, latched on to him too, sandwiching Kagome between them, "This is a kodak moment! Either one of you have a camera?"

---

"If you two don't shut up I swear you'll have to talk around tree trunks in your throats." Miroku had been leading them through the forest, growing agitated with each passing moment as the two long lost friends literally went through their life stories with such detail and expression that he was ready to stuff the various leaves on the ground into his ears if only to drown out them out.

The pair looked at him, their faces expressed their doubt, but decided to tone it down. "How long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked her, mindful of Miroku's continuous shifting of his beaded bracelet, a sure sign of his annoyance.

"Only a couple of weeks, Grandpa was sick and he needed help so we sold our old house and then moved out here. But I kind of wish we hadn't actually moved since there's nothing to do but listen to him make up stories about everything in the house and walk around and count trees."

"I'm surprised we've only just seen you, Inuyasha and I are always in here." Miroku interjected, getting into their conversation.

"Why?"

"Uh... no reason." Inuyasha said before Miroku could say anything.

"Actually, there is." Miroku figured it was time to get back at his friend for making him have to listen to their prolonged chat for a good 20 minutes straight. "You see, Inuyasha and I have this little game going where we alternate our roles as players."

"What do you do?" Kagome asked, curious about what they'd be doing sneaking around the shrine lands. She didn't notice how Inuyasha's face began to take on a pink tint.

"Well, first we lure a lovely girl like yourself off the trail but since you were already off it we didn't have to. But anyway, I strike up a conversation with her and soon either annoy her or scare her, so much that she's basically sprinting to get away from me."

"So, your great skills at harassing females comes from practice, not naturally?"

"Please, refrain from injuring me so with your biting words. But yes, as you so eloquently put it, my ability of frustrating the female pysche has been perfected from constant habituating."

"I love your vocabulary," She said with a laugh.

"Why thank you, Kagome-sama." He gave her a smile. "But allow me to continue. While the young woman's attention is on me, Inuyasha steps from his hiding place and 'rescues' her and then hopefully she gives him something in return to show her gratitude."

"Like what?" She asked, her brows slightly furrowed, making her cunfusion obvious.

"Like... How should I put this?" Miroku stroked his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "She allows him to check over her anatomy, to make sure she's unscathed."

Kagome's mind was in overdrive as she realized exactly what it was that they'd hope he was getting as reciprocation for his 'chivalrousness'. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned to Inuyasha, Miroku cackled as he watched this. "You... I... sex! Ugh!"

Inuyasha turned to her quickly, his face close to the shade of a ripe tomato, "As soon as I realized it was you that was the last thing to cross my mind!"

"What! Are you trying to say that I'm so ugly you couldn't imagine seeing yourself in that kind of position with me?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Yes you are, you... Who the _fuck_ are you!" Kagome, being so intent on getting a reason to give Inuyasha a beat down, hadn't noticed the pair of blue eyes following her every move. She didn't know the holder of the bright cruelean eyes had decided that she was going to be his woman. Whether she liked it or not. And to prove this, he jumped out of his spot from a tree that rivaled the size of the Goshinboku to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I am Kouga, your future mate." He grinned at her as he said this.

"Uh, I don't think so." She pushed him away, only to have him replaced by another boy that looked exactly like Miroku except for his hazel eyes and blonde hair.

She was about to push him away when he grabbed both her arms and stared straight into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"What? No!" She pulled her hands out of his grip as responded, completely ignoring Miroku's proclamtion of "That's my line, you damn copycat!"

"But your beauty, mixed with my devilish good looks would surely have an outcome of children so good looking that parents would travel from near and far only to be blessed with such sights and hope that their hertitage could be carried on with our offspring."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, surprised that she'd actually met someone with a bigger ego than Inuyasha's older brother.

"Do you ever cease further disgracing your kind by opening your mouth and spewing out your idiotic ramblings?"

Speak of the devil.

She turned towards the source of the stoic voice, a smile breaking onto her face. "Sesshoumaru!"

He turned to her, one elegant eyebrow raised in question. "Kagome?"

"Yeah," She nodded confirming what he already knew. "Its 'the annoying Higurashi girl' that was always 'pestering you with her constant rough housing' with your little brother."

He allowed a small smile at her recitation of one of his many pleadings to keep her and Inuyasha out of the house. She took a step towards him and was promptly thrown down to the ground by what looked like a dark red furball. Her head landed on one extremely hard patch of ground, knocking her unconscious.

---

When she opened her eyes again she saw a white ceiling and a head covered with a bush of auburn hair tied into a ponytail. The head popped up, bright green eyes capturing her own with their raw emotion, "I'm sorry!"

"Do I know you?" She sat up in the tan colored couch and took in her surroundings. There was a giant TV being obscured by the head that was sobbing out apologies in front of her. The walls of the room were a light cream color with darker horizontal stripes that matched the soft carpet.

"I'm the one that tackled you." He recieved her complete attention after that and looked away from her piercing stare. "I'm really sorry I thought you put Sesshoumaru under a spell and was going to eat his heart before you killed the rest of us."

"What?"

"He was smiling and he never smiles so I thought you put him under a spell..."

She laughed, the sound ringing through the entire room, "I think you watch too much TV."

"That's what Inuyasha says." He said, a frown on his small face.

---

**AN**: Yay! I actually did what I said I'd do! I've accomplished the impossible!

Inu-chan: **Again**, advertising your shortcomings to the masses is not a good idea.

HnA: Neither is showing your face to them but that doesn't stop you now does it?

If you've read this story and haven't reviewed (SHAME ON YOU!), please review and tell me what you think about this as compared to the old version. If you do I'll give you some candy.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**AN**: Chapter 2! Whoo!

Juicy: _watches _Still a loser

HnA: _stops waving arms around spastically _Still a bitch...

Oh yeah, sorry if there are a bunch of words stuck together but whenever I upload a chapter, for some stupid reason some words get glued together into a really long, illegible word.

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Boys Will Be Boys  
_

---

Kagome stared out the window, marveling and shaking at the view of the hundreds of tree tops she could see. When she first found out that the luxurious home she thought she'd woken up in was actually a giant tree house, Kagome almost fainted, convinced the entire sturture would collapse upon itself. When the young kitsune tried to reassure her by telling her he had built most of the ellaborate building, she was sure she was going to die of heart failure. Either that or from lack of oxygen since she started hyperventilating.

"Calm down," Inuyasha slapped her on her back as he said this, causing her to take a step to catch her balance. "You're so paranoid."

She whipped around, her face flushed, "Excuse me if I'm a little worried about being in a mansion that's actually a tree house which was built by a 14 year old that thought I was a witch."

Miroku snickered at this along with the hazel eyed blond who had been declared his half brother Chio. And the fact that they were exactly the same age because of their father's carnal desires which could not be sated by only one woman at a time was also shared with Kagome. But what they _didn't_ share was her belief of something called **too** much information.

"You really should relax," She turned to Sesshoumaru as he spoke. "Although Shippo is only fourteen and has the mentality of a six year old, he has extensive knowledge in the areas of architecture and technology."

Even though she knew Sesshoumaru couldn't lie to her, not for nobility but because of his constant insistence to do so she'd learned all his mannerisms as a child, Kagome still didn't feel safe.

"The tree is called the Jikoku no Ki, its alot like the Goshinboku except there's no story behind it. Supposedly, its been around for as long as the Goshinboku and obviously its as big as it too." Shippo had been watching Kagome and noticed her constant fidgeting. Guessing that it was because she was worried, instead of just harboring a full bladder, he'd decided to explain to her how much she really didn't have to worry."The Jikoku no Ki is extremely strong and it could probably hold this entire place up by itself, but to be safe, I made sure that the surrounding trees that were strong enough could be used as support, just in case the base tree had collapsed."

"Well," Kagome stepped away from the window, determined not to be thrown out just on the off chance that an earthquake hit. "Thats great to know..."

"You need to calm down." Kagome jumped when she heard a voice whisper in her ear as arms wrapped around her torso. She whipped around, her nose barely an inch away from Kouga's. His blue eyes were burning into her own, and as his eyelids began to lower his face somehow managed to get closer to her own.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out as he watched the wolf demon try to claim Kagome's lips.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Everyone turned to watch Shippo just as he began charging straight towards the pair. Kouga realized what the kitsune was doing and he jumped out of young fox demon's way before he could tackle him right out the window. Of course, being the chivalrous person he was, Kouga didn't pull Kagome out of the way with him, so the remaining five watched as Kagome screamed her pretty little head off while pullemeting to her doom with a hyperactive Shippo flapping his arms in an attempt to get back to the treehouse.

"This is all your fault." Miroku said while watching the spectacle to Kouga. Chio nodded in agreement before jumping out the window with a huge grin pasted onto his face.

Sesshoumaru backed away from the window, a frown present on his features as he lightly shook his head. "This Sesshoumaru can take only so much foolishness a day."

Inuyasha still stood in front of the window, a bored expression etched into his face. Kouga stared at him before backing away, "Weirdo..."

If Inuyasha hadn't already known that Kagome proved to be quite the gymnast when she was put in these situations, he would have been on the ground with her safely in his arms long before Chio could even register the thought of trying out his 'ability' to fly. Which, of course, was just what most people would call jumping out of a huge tree to reaquaint yourself with the ground. Before Kagome could go for the gold, she found herself bouncing up and down and what she thought resembled the look of a mutated balloon with arms and a disfigured face.

"You know, Shippo should really work on that thing, it looks like a giant, pink cow."

"Does it really?" Miroku glanced at Inuyasha before shaking his head and walking away, no longer wanting to view the spectacle if he was going to have to do so with the idiotic inu-hanyou next to him.

Meanwhile on the ground, Kagome was poking Shippo to get him to transform again and let her use him as a trampoline. Chio wasn't too far from them, his face still planted into the ground.

"Quit it!" Shippo softly swatted her hand away as they made their way back to the tree.

"I will when you turn into that thing again." She replied with a grin and poked him again.

"How would you like it if I just started poking the crap out of you?"

"Yeah actually, it's called tickl- What the hell??"

"Did someone say they'd like to be poked?" Chio was behind her and when he said 'poked' he'd done exactly that, except Kagome was hoping to the gods that he'd used his belt buckle to do so since his hands were wrapped tightly around her waist.

---

**AN**: Hmm, pretty funky. I wouldn't exactly call this the end of a chapter but oh well, until next time.


	3. Notes

**AN:** Continuation of the perversion. YEAH BOY!!!! 

Juicy: ...

HnA: Don't even start ya damn slacker.

Juicy: How am I-

HnA: What'd I say? _raises threatening fist_

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Notes  
_  
---

"Leave her alone, Chio." Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the hands and the _mysterious_ object disappeared.

"Damn, I was just messing with her, Shippo. You don't have to act all Kouga on us now," He said with a grin, displaying his sharp canines. "That is, unless you have a claim on this beauty."

_Make me sound like an object, why don't you?_ Kagome silently asked him with a fuming glare. She then looked over to Shippo, who had hidden an evil look (poorly, I might add) in his eyes. _Great..._

"As a matter of fact I do," He said and instantly found his way to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Isn't that right, '_Gome_?"

_I should have seen this coming, damnit! _Kagome let out a sigh while rolling her eyes to the heavens and nodded gravely.

Chio and Miroku's jaws dropped, then cried out in unison, "This is unbelievable! The runt has a girl before us?"

"Kagome, how could you?" Kouga had a forlorn look on his face. He and the rest of the guys had made their way to the ground, realizing that if they didn't hang around Kagome they'd be missing out on a lot of insane things to laugh at. "I thought... I thought ("Don't strain yourself," Inuyasha mocked, Kouga unaware of this went on) we had something. What about all those times we had together?"

Kagome's eye twitched as she watched Inuyasha fall over laughing along with Shippo. Everyone but Sesshoumaru started snickering, merely shaking his head at the wolf demon. Kagome hit Kouga with an incredulous stare. "Kouga," She said his name soflty as if he were a child. "I think you need a psychiatrist. I just met you an hour ago and you have some weird thought in your head that I'd actually go out with you. No, _gone _out with you. You _must_ be delusional! Cry me a river!"

His bottom lip started trembling and his eyes began to water. _OH. MY. GOD._ Kagome watched him with wide eyes as he did exactly that. "Why does everyone have to be so mean to me? I mean I thought I was I good guy! God, what did I do?"

Kouga wasn't the only one crying, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Chio all had tears of mirth running down their faces. Sesshoumaru had gone back into the rather large tree house in an attempt to get away from the madness that seemed to connect itself to every situation Kagome was thrown in.

Kagome stood there baffled, puzzled, perplexed even. However you put it she was confused at the idiots' behavior. "When I get married, I'm getting a hysterectomy," She said.

---

"Class welcome our new student Kagome Higurashi!" It was her fifth introduction that day. Every boy in the room leered at her while the girls glared, obviously not liking the shift of attention from themselves to the new girl. "Please take a seat at the desk next to Sango in the back." Kagome looked at the spot to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with some pink eye shadow sitting in the seat next to the only empty seat in the room.

_She looks nice,_ She thought as she made her way over.

As she soon as she sat, she began focusing on the teacher's droning and didn't notice the girl trying to get her attention.

A note landed on her desk. It read, _'Hey, your name's Kagome, right? I saw you with Inuyasha earlier today, do you know Miroku, too?'_

Kagome looked at the girl who and turned her attentions to the teacher after she wrote back _'Yeah, why?'_

_'Because I'm head over heels, deep in love with that lecherous asshole, but you don't need to know that I've known him since I was 6 and have been infatuated with him just as long.'_ Kagome raised an eyebrow at the pitiful excuse of erasing Sango attempted and chose to write over with a simple,_ 'Just a little.'_

Kagome replied, _'Ok, do you want to eat lunch with me? I'm supposed to meet them and the rest of their loser friends in the cafeteria and I don't want to stand around by myself.'_

_' Sure, I normally just hang out in the library.' _Sango didn't realize how sad that looked on paper.

_'Yay! I've got a new friend! You don't have to answer this but, do you think Miroku's cute?'_ Kagome asked her, knowing it'd probably get her flustered as an idea popped into her head.

_'**No!** Why would you ask me an **insane **question like that? Of course I don't think he's cute! Who would think a guy who hangs over every single girl he sees like a damn plauge and then gropes their butt until it's sore is cute?'_

_'Uh okay. But whatever, here I thought I was going to be stuck with a bunch of perverts as my only friends for the rest of the year! You're a lifesaver, Sango! How can I repay you? Hmm, I know, I'll hook you and Miroku up!'_

_'Uh no, that's oooookay! Your friendship is enough.'  
_  
The bell for lunch rang as soon as Kagome finished reading Sango's last response and she looked up at her with a smile. "Inuyasha is probably waiting for me, come on."

"Mmmhmm," was Sango's reply. She wondered if this new girl could actually increase her basically nonexsistent chances with Miroku.

"Sango?" Kagome turned to look at her. Sango didn't seem like the monosyllabic type, and she was right. The look on her face was a dead give away to her thoughts. The lovesick-girl-pondering-her-chances-look, she'd seen it many times, mostly during the flu season in elementary school and then an hour or so after her friends tried out the mystery meat at lunch in school. Kagome wasn't going to lie to herself, most of the time she was only half right at guessing who was lovesick. Being correct only in regards of the sick part since most the people she tried to hook up should have been quarantined with whatever contagious or foul smelling 'disease' they had. But by the time she entered high school she knew was right by at _least_ three percent more than she was in the fifth grade.

So of course she had to be right now, especially since Sango had (quite poorly) tried to hide her declaration of love for the darker haired debaucherous twin.

"Mmmhmm."

"Heh..."

"Mmmhmm." Sango was oblivious to the grin Kagome had. The taijya in training was in her own little world.

"Do you love Miroku, Sango?" Kagome asked her as they came up to the group of guys that waited for her.

"Mmmhm- _What_!" Unfortunately for Sango, Miroku was there, his ears and eyes wide open, to hear her unintentional answer.

"Ah, another admirer!" Miroku was quick to wrap her up in a tight embrace that had her flushed.

"Damn you, devil's spawn!" Sango hissed to Kagome, her face torn between showing her aggravation that a girl she'd just met had decided to play matchmaker and do what she wouldn't even attempt after 11 years or her happiness that the hentai's attention was on her for once.

Inuyasha took notice of this, "Kagome." Inuyasha watched them, knowing Kagome had a penchant for hooking people up even if the only evidence of their attraction was a quick glance in the other person's general direction. It was something he remembered her doing since the day she found out what _like_ like and love were.

"What?" She gave him an innocent look as she began walking away towards what she hoped was the direction of the cafeteria.

---

**AN**: I find this whole situation going on here to be quite fudgey. What that means, I don't know.

Juicy: Dumbass...

Inu-chan: I must agree

HnA: Go _fuck_ yourselves


	4. You Idiot

**AN**: Blah blah blah, this is so much fun. I've just edited three chapters of this story and now I'm onto four. I know I won't be doing any work like this anytime soon so what the hell! Why not just burn myself out in one random ass Sunday in October 2 double 0 6.

J-Boi: Lay off the crack

HnA: **NEVER**!!!!

Anyways,

Here's the next chapter!

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
You Idiot_

---

Kagome stared out the window and onto the beautiful scenery of the blue sky meeting the tops of the hundreds of trees that made up the forest from her spot in the same leather couch she'd woken up in the prior week. The tree house was the place one would most likely find her during after school hours.

After her first day, most of which she'd spent avoiding Inuyasha and his completely unnecessary anger at her matchmaking skills, she realized she'd lost all her papers about what bus she needed to get on to get home and so was stuck on the front steps of the school with no clue which direction her house was in. That is, until Miroku, Chio, and Shippo found her sitting there with a completely confused look on her face and offered her a ride home. What she didn't know was when they said home, they meant the mansion that seemed to be stuck in the air.

"You know, you're my girlfriend." Kagome turned to Shippo with a dubious look as he grinned at her, something he had been doing for the past five minutes. It took him a while to realize the daze she'd entered wasn't going to be broken anytime soon unless he actually announced his presence.

"Am I really?" The fleeting smile she gave him was incredulous and he had not missed it.

"Yeah, really!" He said, his grin widening, despite her subtle attempts to discourage whatever she _knew_ he was planning.

She stuck out her bottom lip, put her hand on her chin, and stared at the ceiling as if in deep thought. "I don't think you lying in front of your friends about your relationship with the new girl makes me your girlfriend."

He plopped on the couch next to her, "If I hadn't done that Chio would have done... something! Which means you owe me."

"What? Make me go out with him? No, no worse," She pretended to shudder, her blue eyes shut tightly as she did so. "He would have made me kiss him! Oh the inhumanity!" She raised her eyebrow as she continued. "And exactly what do I owe you?"

"A date. Besides who said he was human." Shippo muttered.

"I'm being sarcastic. Why should I go out with you? I mean, come on! The only reason I nodded is because I really don't like being molested every five **seconds**!" She screamed at him. The annoyance of that day returning quickly. But when she saw the scared look on his face and how he moved all the way down the couch, her features softened as she sighed. "Look, I'll go out with you, just don't try anything. Okay?"

"Whatever." He said. '_That was the point! Oh well, I tried_,' Shippo thought.

"I'm serious." She said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright." He let out a sigh.

'_He's 14, puts on the act of a 3 year old but really has the mind of a perverted 60 year old man. This is ridiculous_,' Kagome thought as she watched her 'boyfriend' get up from the couch.

---

"I should slap you." Kagome glared at the building in front of them, hoping it would burn down or explode or even run away. Shippo had reminded her the entire day about their date, telling her it was going to be extremely romantic and one she wouldn't soon forget.

"Why? I think this is a great place for a date!" He said, as if it was the _most_ obvious thing ever. But he was right about one thing, Kagome sure wasn't going to forget about this little experience anytime soon.

"Well, I think you should stop thinking!" Kagome said, her voice a notch away from a scream. Her temper had long since been lost as he'd fed her the directions, not being able to drive himself, and they wound up in the parking lot of a supermarket.

"I can't do that! How could I get through school?"

"With your magical stupid-genius abilities." Kagome said flatly as she jumped out of his jeep, why he even had his own form of transportation when he was only 14 was beyond her but she still appreciated being able to act like it was hers.

"What?" Kagome dragged the inane kitsune into the store after sending him a flat look.

"What are we going to do in here? Buy food?"

"Not a bad idea, Kagome!" The look she sent him was a clear mix of her thoughts, violence and confusion. She wasn't sure she if should knocked him out or admit him to the psychiatric ward in the local hospital.

He looped his arm through hers and proceeded to skip through the aisles with Kagome next to him looking suicidal. Or homicidal, whichever she decided on first.

---

After Shippo had picked up two cartfuls of gum, he pushed them towards the cash register, a look of glee on his face. Kagome just followed him, shaking her head. She didn't even bother to question what he was doing anymore. After he had tried to blow up all the bags of flour by igniting them with his fox fire, she'd decided that whatever was wrong with him was probably contagious (Chio showed all the signs of Insanus Kitsunus Syndrome), and so wasn't going to take her chances or ruin what little reputation she had by standing within 10 feet of him.

"Kagome?" She looked up to see a girl with sandy blonde hair, the ends of her long locks looked as if they were dipped into black ink, her eyes were red and shining brightly to match the smile she was giving to Kagome.

"Kirara!" She ran up to the shorter girl and pulled her into a hug

"Oh my God!_ Kirara?_" Kagome exchanged 'Oh my God!'s and 'I **missed** you!'s with the girl who happened to be working the register Shippo decided to pull the carts up to. Her slightly large red apron made it obvious that it was her job, there were a handful of people milling about the store wearing the same thing.

"Kagome!" The childish frown that formed on her lips as she crossed her arms made Kagome smile. Kirara had been her close friend until she started going to a different school, they barely saw each other before she moved but when they did they would always make sure to catch up. Kirara was one person she could talk to about anything, she was extremely sweet except when it came to her problem solving. It was to find whoever was responsible for it and simply drop kick them in their face. "Why did you move? We all miss you!" Kirara announced to all but the entire store.

"Kirara, stop screaming," Kagome told her with a laugh. "My grandfather is sick so we moved over here to help him out. Its really quiet but its not too bad." _Even though grandpa is senile and destroys any peaceful moment with his stories._ She added in her mind.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess. Who's your friend?" Kirara finally noticed Shippo, who was trying to steal all the gum next to her register.

'Trying' being the keyword there.

"Wha'?" He said, his mouth full of gum.

"You're an embarrassment to gum chewers everywhere." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"No! You're a cutie!" Kirara said all ditzy, getting a smirk from Shippo.

"Oh dear God, not you, too!" Kagome's face was contorted into a look akin to horror.

"Wha's 'ong wi' 'oo Ka'ome?" _Wait a second! I could get these two together! To hell with whoever said opposites attract_, Kagome thought about the logic as a bright smile appeared on her face once agian. The level of eccentrics she just _knew_ the two were going to display would most likely cancel each other out... Or just build to a mountain of lunacy that would definitely drive whatever creature within their sight or hearing shot completely insane.

_That might suck, so I think I should take my leave **now**_. "Shippo, can I borrow your car?"

"'Ure Ka'" He said, just beginning to spit out the gum. He handed her the keys and watched her go all out in a full blown sprint towards the green jeep.

"Wonder what's wrong with her." He said absently as he heard the tires screech against the asphalt.

"Probably can't handle the heat." Kirara said licking her lips and giving Shippo a suggestive look.

---

**AN**: Damn, this story is just bonkers

J-Boi: Reminds me of someone...

HnA: I have a cow and I'm not afraid to use it

J-Boi: What?

HnA: Heh heh, don't worry about it


	5. Broken Bones, Hard as Stones

**AN**: You know, I understand my chapters are pathetically short. But I'm trying! As I've said before, 'I AM ONLY AN IMAGINATIVE KID!' Jeesh! 

Anyways,

_Sarura_: Thanks!

_Thebazile Chuzzlewit_: I want to, too. Just kidding!

_Demongirl6381_: Thanks for reading AND reviewing both my stories

_Kireina-no-Megami_: I know this makes no sense, but I can't. I can... but I can't!

_Kitsune4343_: And again I have something to be happy about! YAY!

Next chappie has arrived!

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Inu-Chan  
Broken Bones, Hard as Stones_

---

"Kagome, you can't do that!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome, who had an angelic look on her face.

"Do what?" She asked him.

"You know what! You can't go around trying to hook everybody up!" Kagome had just finished telling him about her 'date' with Shippo. "We've all been fine without girls interfering with our friendship!"

"So you think I'm just an intrusion, Inuyasha?" She had the saddest look on her face Inuyasha had ever seen.

"Uh... no?"

It seems Niagara Falls has been moved to Kagome Higurashi's eyes.

"Kagome, stop crying! Please stop crying!" Inuyasha was yelling at her, instead of comforting her. What an ass.

She started sobbing louder.

---

**AN**: No this is not the end of the chapter but I have something very important to tell you all, that is if you haven't figured it out yet, which I doubt. Anyway, the boys have thishuge tree house in the middle of the woods, which explains why Kouga jumped out the tree in the first chapter and what Shippo was talking about when Kagome was asking him questions. None of them ever stay home so they built the tree house with a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, bedrooms, and all that other stuff that goes in house. It's basically an actual house with a bunch of trees (including the God Tree) supporting it. They even gave Kagome an extra room so she could stay. The only time they'll ever actually be at they're own homes is when they're having conversations with their parents or something like that. Anyways, back to the story.

---

"Kagome, please stop crying!" Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to her and put his arms around her small frame. "Kagome, I didn't mean any harm."

She calmed down immediately.

---

"Do you mind?" Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms watching the big plasma TV, and he was getting uncomfortable.

"Nope," She answered cheerfully. "It's cold in here."

'Stop acting like you don't like this'

_Who are you!_

'Your subconscious, you dolt!'

_I'm not a dolt, besides wouldn't that make you one, too?  
_  
'Well, I never thought of- THAT'S NOT THE POINT, YA FRIGGIN IDIOT!'

_SORRY! Mind getting to the point?_

'The point is, you know your loving this contact with her'

_Are you crazy! She's my best friend!_

'That's how it starts. First you're best friends with the skinny little girl, known as Kagome. And then all of a sudden she has a figure, is beautiful, smart, single...'

_True, she IS smart.  
_  
'See what I mean?'

_Sexy...  
_  
"Inuyasha? What is that? Do you have a rock with you or something?"

'I see my work here is done'

"Er... uh... um" was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

'He he he'

_WHY DID YOU DO THAT!_

'Oh please, you had it coming. Bye'

"Inuyasha, what is that?

He jumped up, making her fall off the couch, and while he was running away, he blurted out, "I have to take a shower!"

"Okay..." She sat up from the position she was in. "What's wrong with him?"

"Probably can't take the pressure of being in the same room with a beautiful woman." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard _that_ voice. That perverted, conceited voice, which belonged to the twin with blonde spikes.

_OH SHIT,_ she thought with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me." Chio said as he snaked his arm around her waist.

Still dumb with shock, Kagome didn't notice the position she was in: right under the pervert.

"Kagome, you taste so sweet," He mumbled as trailed kisses down her neck.

"Chio," Kagome moaned lightly pushing him.

"Do it again, say my name."

"Chio." Kagome wasn't even looking at him, but of course he didn't notice.

"Say it."

"CHIO!" A masculine voice screamed out.

"What the he-!" He was cut off when Kouga threw him against the wall.

"Chio! DO NOT TOUCH MY WOMAN!" Kouga screamed as he readied himself to kill Chio.

"Kouga," Kagome ran up them. "Stop it!" Seeing her attempts to stop him weren't working, she got frustrated. But just as quickly she had a huge grin on her face. "Kouga," She said sweetly. "If you stop choking Chio, I'll go out with you."

Kouga dropped him in an instant and walked away with a victorious grin.

As he walked off, Kagome turned to Chio, who was unconscious. Faker.

"Chio, get up." She bent down and started shaking him, until she felt his hands on her butt. "Let go and I won't kill you."

He just gave her a perverted grin.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun."

---

"She actually said yes?"Inuyasha was talking to Kouga in his room. "Did you threaten her or something?"

"Shut up! Why would I have to threaten her?"

"How many reasons do you want?"

"Grrrrrr..."

"Hmm, thought that was my line."

"Shut up, dog breath."

"Whatever, wolf boy."

"Ass hole."

"Baka."

"Yaro."

"Cry baby."

"Sore loser."

"Sore winner."

"Pee wee."

"Nani! You wish!"

"How much you wanna bet I'm bigger?"

"Everyth-"Inuyasha was cut off when a piercing scream filled their ears. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You idiot! You left her in there with him!"

---

**AN**: I don't think I'll be able to update as much as I have been lately. My grades are my downfall, damnit! And not to mention the fact my parents decided I can't go on the computer as much from my 'lack of homework'. But wait 'till they see my report card. I probably won't be on for months, be warned. But, dear God, what has our once sweet little Kagome done to Chio? Did she kill him? Maybe, one less character for me to keep mentioning. Besides do we **really** need _two_ hentai boys?


	6. Hospital

**AN**: It's 4, 5(I just keep going and going and going and going and- oh! I beat the energizer bunny!) in the morning and I'm _still_ as hyper as I was when I **first** popped those oh-so-innocent Sour Skittles in my mouth this afternoon. I've tried just about everything to tire myself out, dancing, singing, jumping, screaming my head off, and the list goes on. So I thought since I haven't updated in a while I might as well now.

---

_I Won't Forget  
Hospital  
Inu-Chan_

---

A man with graying brown hair walked up to three teenagers in the waiting area. The first to take notice was the girl, but she turned her head away and let out a growl of disgust making the silver haired boy next to her look in his direction. "Are you Chio's doctor?"

The doctor whose nametag read: Dr. Shibata nodded his head and began explaining the situation to them, "Mr. Houshi's (A mysterious snort was heard) arm has been broken in three places (Now a snicker...). He's going to be in a cast for quite a while (The snicker has turned into an evil shrilly laugh that's scaring everyone away from the delusional raven haired girl). Do you want to see him?"

Inuyasha, ignoring her protests of "No!"s and "I hoped he was dead (okay, that's not really a protest but its funny, right?)"s, dragged Kagome along with Kouga to Chio's room.

---

**_GASP!_** "HENTAI!" _**SLAP!**_, Is what they heard once they reached outside his room. A disgruntled, blushing nurse walked out and slammed the door and ran like (I shouldn't say this but I am) she was Jaken seeing Sesshomaru naked, and 'inviting' ( it's disgusting but hey, do what you gotta do).

They all gave each other knowing glances.

Kagome had an extreme personality change. "Oh hello Chio," She walked to his side. "Are you ok? I hope you're not hurt too badly." Sarcasm.

"Strange how YOU'RE the one who put me in this predicament, hm?"

_---Flashback--- _

Inuyasha and Kouga ran into the living room to see Kagome standing over Chio, who was screaming in pain, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why the **HELL** is his arm like that?" Kouga screamed at what looked like a hanger with flesh attached to Chio's body.

"Because he's a complete hentai and should learn no means** no**!"

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other, then towards the direction Kagome stomped of in, then at the squirming, unattended Chio, and slowly shook their heads with sighs.

---End Flashback---

"Oh, sorry about that." She cocked her head in a weird, creepy way that made her look crazier than she was acting. "But please _do _tell me how you managed to run that nurse off. No wait let me guess, you told her how your imaginary little sister was being pushed around by that gang, what was it? Oh yes! Make Believe, and you had a brave, chivalrous victory when you fought!" She glared at all three of them as she saw the surprised look cross their features. "You all make me sick, especially you, Chio." She kept her gaze lingering on him. He gave her a grin and said, "As much as I would love hearing a beautiful woman scream out my name at 2 in the morning," He smirked as he watched Kagome lunge at him, and get pulled back. "I need my beauty rest."

"I can help you with that, I can put you in a coma!" She screamed at him, but then stopped and her eyes widened. _2 o' clock?_, She thought. "Oh my god, Inuyasha! Give me your keys!"

Inuyasha exchanged glances with Kouga, "You **do** know we ran him over here?"

"Aw crap." Her head dropped, but then she rose again with a grin. "How fast can you run?"

Inuyasha didn't like the look he was getting.

---

"Mush, doggy, mush!" Kagome was riding on Inuyasha's back as he ran to the super market Kagome 'forgot' Shippo.

"Kagome, I swear to god if you don't stop I just might drop you." He said with a growl.

She in her bliss didn't notice (or is it didn't care? _snort_), "What's wrong, Spot?" She grinned.

He growled. But lucky for her they'd already arrived at their destination.

"Now Kagome," He looked at her angrily. "What exactly is the point of us coming here?"

"To get him," She answered without hesitation and a bright smile.

Inuyasha suddenly had a **huge** vein showing near his temple and his eyebrow was twitching. "Kagome, doesn't your friend have a car?"

She nodded her smile still on her lips.

"Don't you think she would drop him home?" He screamed.

She frowned at him, "Don't get mad at me! You should have thought of that before!"

He didn't just face fault, did he?

---

**AN**: After keeping you guys waiting so long I end up writing a short chapter. DAMNIT! At first I was all hyper and this freakin' writing got my brain conked out! **DAMN THOSE EVIL SKITTLES AND THEIR SALTY GOODNESS!** It's 6 now and I can't think of anything else. I hope this chapter isn't _too_ disappointing... Anyway, enough self-pity. I tried to add as much humor as I could, though that would be kinda hard at this time since I'm engrossed in watching my favorite turtle Franklin. He he he Noggin rules at 6:30 in my mind. _gasp_ 0o0 MAISY! I HAVE TO GO AND WATCH MY FAVORITETEST SHOW IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!

Oh yeah and that stuff with Sesshomaru and Jaken... I think that's sick but we ALL know that Jaken is gay. I mean Sesshomaru has killed him and that little baboon ass still stays with him. That's loyalty _AND_ a **FOBIDDEN LOVE DAMNIT, FORBIDDEN!**

Flame me and I'll be sure to light my torch and leave a trail to your house. MU HU HA HA HA HA HA!

Yes, I've lost my mind and my radar has gone haywire.


	7. Get A Room

**AN**: Its safe to say I can't count... _sigh _I said on the 10th it was 9 days until my birthday even though I'm born on the 27th. I'm such an idiot ; not that it really matters. But anyway what's worse, I can't update at all next week because I'm going to Brooklyn tomorrow... er today, oh whatever! Normally I would be happy because it would mean I'd have a **whole** week off of school. But no, winter vacation will be up and I won't have anytime to update, so I have to do it now... 2 in the morning narrows eyes just for you guys.

Anyway... aw kuso! I have nothing! You know writing is _way_ more tiring than it seems. Oh wait, I want you to guess how old I'm turning, I don't think anyone will get it. Because I'm just that mysterious ooooh Ah, that was funny. Did anyone ever notice how weird expect is? I mean that word is kind of strange. That was just random.

Here's the next chappie! (again, corny)

---

_I Won't Forget  
Get A Room  
Inu-Chan  
_  
--- 

"Sango, do you think I'm weird?" Kagome sat in her desk next to Sango in their fifth class.

"No, why do you ask?" Sango looked at her with expectancy.

"No reason. But I have a question for you." Kagome looked at her with a serious look. "You have to answer and truthfully." She waited for Sango's nod before going on. "Do like Miroku?"

Sango turned away form her to hide her blush and shook her head.

Kagome glared at her and turned her around, "Sango, you said you'd answer."

"I did." Kagome let out a breath of frustration and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling asking whatever force there was up there why Sango had to be so difficult.

"You also said you'd answer truthfully." Kagome grinned as Sango looked at her and huffed.

"If you know so much, why'd you bother asking?" Kagome's smile faltered and it was Sango's turn to grin. Truth be told Sango was right. Kagome knew the answer but she had to have Sango admit it being the matchmaker she was.

"Because, I happen to be a very loving person and I want to spread the love." Kagome was all smiles again after her short explanation.

Sango threw her an accusing look, "Oh please, that's just your cover for wanting tohook all your new friends up."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a minute before replying, "Good theory."

Sango grinned and shook her head softly making Kagome smile.

---

"Inuyasha, you're a retard." Shippo, Seeshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Chio were all waiting for Kagome and Sango before lunch.

"I'm not a retard! It's true!" Inuyasha had just explained to them how Kagome was trying to divide them and gain world domination by setting them up with her friends.

"Even if it were true," Miroku started. "It doesn't matter, girls are girls." Chio finished with his signature-perverted grin.

"You're not getting it!" Inuyasha yelled in exasperation.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Sesshomaru asked in his icy demeanor.

Inuyasha thought of the possibilities, 'Tell them I think she's going to break up our friendship and get laughed at or just say never mind and let them find out by they're selves?' He looked around at his friends who were giving him scrutinizing looks. He sighed and said, "Never mind."

"See what I mean?" Shippo asked with a grin. "He's an idiot."

"Shut up, you little bastard!"

"Oh, the wittle puppy is jeawous 'cause I dated his love!" They all started laughing as Inuyasha began turning a deep shade of red.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T LOVE HER!" Everything was silent after his outburst, except his so-called friends' laughing, that is.

"You don't love who?" A small voice asked him making the laughter die out.

'Oh shit...' His eyes widened and he turned to face her, slightly red. "No one, no one."

Kagome raised and eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Okay," She started hesitantly and shook her head. "Sango's eating lunch with us again." Inuyasha glared at his friends, thinking Kagome didn't see. But (there's always a but) she did and glared at him.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you! If you hadn't started talking like that, Chio wouldn't have had his arm broken!" Kagome screamed at him without realizing how much attention was now on Chio. "I thought you said that I didn't get in the way!" She started crying again making Inuyasha panic for more than one reason. Now everyone was glaring at Inuyasha for making her cry and he just couldn't take it when she cried. Every tear that fell pulled at his heart.

"Inuyasha you better do something." Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

Inuyasha took a cautious step towards her. She still stood there crying her heart out... because of him. He wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back soothingly. She eventually quieted and looked up at him to see the reddest face she'd ever seen. She giggled and he softly growled at her.

"Um, you two really need to stop, wait until you get a room! There are innocent eyes here, Shippo's not mature enough for this!" Miroku interrupted the moment along with a giggling Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome separated with pink cheeks and Inuyasha suddenly had a confused look as he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where the hell is Kouga?" As soon as the words came out his mouth Kouga and another girl fell out of a closet further down the hall.

---

**AN**: The chapter is short as usual even though I haven't gone to sleep yet and its like 8 in the morning now (I can't believe it took me 6 hours to write this...). Aren't my parents cool? I can stay up ALL night long and not get in trouble. I am _so_ privileged anyway this is muy importante! I have absolutely _no_ idea what Ayame looks like and I can't have her in the story if I can't give her description! So please if you know what she looks like and you review, TELL ME! It can be... my birthday present and I'll be happy and the world won't go boom and the story will eventually be finished. That's right, if I don't find out what she looks like I'm not writing another chapter until someone tells me.

But don't take that as threat... I won't be able to finish the story plain and simple because I really **do** need to find out what she looks like.

I'm doing review replies at the end of the chapters now:

_anime-craziegurl16_: I bet you're not the only one

_Kireina-no Megami_: About what?

_Demongirl6381_: for real lol

_Sakura122_: The update is here! I'm a little hyper for 8am aren't I?

_x shadow_: Why thank you! I try my best

_Shrimple13_: Just because of that... that soup shiver I think you're sick. Don't take it personal I just **loathe** vegetables (there not even worth that space damn it!) entirely

_Ks-Starshine_: Yes, why don't we all learn a lesson from that: Never underestimate the power of girl!

_inuyasha's-kool_: Hey, I think your review was great and you're right, if I wanted help I would have asked for it.


	8. What's That On Your Face?

**AN**: I am soooooooooo sorry! Earlier this week I cracked my neck (like you do your knuckles) and I think I ended up pulling a muscle so now I can use only one hand so typing its kinda hard for me, my poor left hand has to do all the work. This sucks you know, not only did I have to adjust the computer since the mouse is normally on the right hand side but when I'm in school I can't do any of the work, I'm right handed! ARGH! And another reason I haven't been able to update is because my grades suck and mom won't let me go on the computer that much.

(That entire explanation is sucky! _shakes head at younger, more naive, and honest self) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a couple of slings that match my clothes

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Inu-Chan  
What's That On Your Face?  
_  
--- 

"Kouga? What the hell are you doing?" Kagome was just about to kill Kouga.

"Nothing?" He said from his spot under the girl. Kagome walked to the two and pulled the girl up.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Kouga?" The girl looked at Kagome and then back at Kouga.

"I'm Ayame and obviously I was kissing him," She said with utmost annoyance. "Who are you?"

Kagome looked at Ayame with a smile and then gave Kouga a glare before turning back to her and answering, "Kouga's **ex**-girlfriend, I take it you to are going out now, right?"

"I guess so..." Ayame said looking thoughtful for a minute.

Kagome stared at her in confusion before blurting out, "What the hell is that on your face?"

Ayame's eye twitched before she answered, "My eyebrows."

"How the _hell_ did you manage to have eyebrows like that?"

"I had an accident," She growled out giving a Kagome a glare for her rudeness.

"Oh, ok just wanted to know. Ah well you worked perfectly well in my plan anyway."

"You see? I told you all." Inuyasha muttered to his now gawking friends. Kagome was pretty quick, too bad they were all too far behind to catch up to her game.

And they had a nerve to call themselves players. She sure as hell had a knack for putting shame in their game, yet she was the MVP.

Kagome turned around to look at the boys and gave them a huge grin, "Four down, two to go." She turned and walked down the hall with Inuyasha on her trail.

---

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed her name as they walked down a deserted hallway.

Kagome stopped and turned, giving him a glare for following her, "What Inuyasha?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's not funny anymore!" He got into her face giving her a fierce glare.

"All I'm trying to do is make them happy!"

"They were happy without you!"

Kagome looked at him with a hurt look, "Really? If that's true I guess I'll just leave." She turned away, leaving him there to think about what he said.

By the time she was almost out the school's doors Inuyasha came running towards her, " Kagome that's not what I meant."

She gave him a blank look, "I know you, Inuyasha, whatever you say when you're mad is true. And that's your problem, you don't think about what you say or do, you just rush into everything not thinking about anyone but yourself," She began walking again, out the school. "Stay away from me, Inuyasha. Since I'm just ruining your lives."

As Kagome continued walking giving off a hurt and angry aura, Inuyasha stared at her retreating form with regret, "Damn it Kagome, I'm sorry..."

---

**AN**: There you people go, again I say I'm sorry! It was almost an entire month since I last updated and I know how wrong that is. But now because my parents are evil I'm typing with both hands, though my shoulders are killing me and my hands are swollen. But because I love you all I shall write and do good! I was planning on making this another laughter-giving chapter but I ended up with a hurt Kagome, a regretful Inuyasha, and a lonely Chio. I haven't forgotten about him, but what's going to happen most of you will probably hate me for it.

This is where the laughter ends (partially, anyway) and the plot begins twisting the once happy go lucky lives of these people. They'll be thrown into the real world of hate, depression, and death. And don't think you'll know who's going to die, it could be Kouga, it could be Sango, hell it might be Kagome. Who knows?

Juicy: You do.

I-C: So you finally decided to come help me out? Where's the other two?

Inu-Chan: Right here

J-Boi: Yup.

I-C: What a shame I'm just about half way there and you decide to come help me? Like I need some damn hentai plaguing my thoughts.

J-Boi: Aw c'mon I'm not that much of a hentai

I-C: You sit around gawking at the shortness of Kagome's skirt, the tightness of Sango's exterminating suit, the evilness of Juicy and the 'sexyness' of Inu-Chan.

Inu-Chan: Are you trying to call me ugly?

I-C: You're a mirror image of me, just smarter. Calling you ugly would be me calling myself ugly, and that just ain't happening...

Juicy: While these idiots keep rambling on about their ugly faces, I suggest you people review before I completely take over this delirious 13 year old and destroy this story by giving terrible pairings like, Inu/Aya San/Sess Kou/Kag

I-C: SHE'S LYING! Oh yeah and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, my idiot muses waited until after I was done to come, talk about jerks...


	9. Stop It

**AN**: That's right 2 days in a row! Well maybe by the time I'm done it won't but still! I'm getting there. I would have done this earlier but I went somewhere with my aunt and my crush found out I like him. He said he'd go out with me if it wasn't for the little known fact that he's got a girlfriend. Curse her for taking the chance! Anyway, if you took the hint, you'd realize that Kagome is pissed at Inuyasha, you must read between the lines people. 

Now that I think about it, the whole Chio and Miroku thing is kind of confusing. They're identical twins, but their hair color and eye color is different. Chio and Miroku have different fathers even though they're twins. Believe me, it's not impossible. My mom's a nurse _and_ I saw it on a soap opera so NYAH! Anyway, I'm saying that there's no possible way that the soap opera writer is lying about it but I asked my mom (first time I saw it on the show I was like, "There's NO WAY that's possible!") and she said it's very possible if the mother had sex with both the fathers around the same time. And in this case I shall say that Chio and Miroku's fathers are twins and one of them is evil and he had a fetish with the mother, so he lied and acted like his brother (this seems familiar...) and all the while the mother thought she was having sex with her husband, when she was really sleeping with his deranged brother (damn it, this is soap opera material, straight up AND down). If you don't like this logic, too bad it's my story. Good? Good!

Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't been doing this, but it's annoying to the readers (when I read them anyway) so this shall be my last in a while. You all know I don't own Inuyasha, do I REALLY have to give you a constant reminder every chapter?

Juicy: With idiots you obviously do...

SHUT UP!

---

_I Won't Forget  
Stop It  
By Inu-Chan _

---

Kagome stood in her room, looking out the window, watching the fallen leaves dance around her front yard from the howling wind. She no longer stayed in the extra room in the tree house; she didn't have a joyous smile grace her features anymore, and she definitely did not talk to Inuyasha.

A scowl etched on her face as she thought about the hanyou and his arrogant, uncaring ways.

_He's such a jerk, thank god it's almost break time,_ Kagome moved away from her window and started downstairs.

Kagome's mother watched as her daughter trudged down the stairs with terribly hidden sad look on her face. She sighed at her daughter's antics. Kagome was around more, but she wasn't her usual self. _One of those boys must have broken her heart,_ she thought, frowning slightly.

"Later, okaa-san," Kagome muttered to her mother before she walked out the door.

As she turned around from locking the door, Kagome looked at the small forest that stood before her home. She thought about taking a shortcut through the forest but decided against it. She took the long way around the small forest, knowing she would be late.

---

"Higurashi!" Kagome flinched as the teacher screamed her name. "You have a nerve to walk into my class late, but to be unprepared!"

Kagome knew that the situation wasn't even _that _serious, but she had come to the conclusion long ago that Kikyo-sensei didn't like her one bit, and would scold her for even dropping her pencil.

"Gomen nasai, Kikyo-sensei, I woke up late and I didn't realize I'd forgotten my bag by the time I was entering the school doors." Kagome really hoped she wouldn't get another detention, too many familiar faces there...

"Well, Higurashi," She still wouldn't call Kagome by her first name. "Since you seem to have constant amnesia, you will have another detention. Sit next to Inuyasha and you two are to sharehis text book." Kikyo glared at Kagome and inwardly smirked as the girl cringed.

"But can't I share with someone else? There's no one next to Rin-cha-" Kagome was cut off as another glare was sent her way.

"Go." Kikyo said in a dangerous, hushed tone that dared argument.

Kagome sighed in defeat, and walked down the isle to the seat next to him. She plopped into the desk and immediately turned away from the hanyou as he turned to give another failed apology.

Seeing she wasn't going to listen anyway, Inuyasha pushed the book towards her, not interested in the lesson. He sighed, and stared off into space, a sad look on his face. 'I tried to tell her I was sorry, but she won't even listen. What did I do? It couldn't have hurt her that badly! Right,' He looked at her, searching for the answer, but all he got was an irritated glare. Inuyasha sighed again, wishing he had never tried to talk to her back at the tree house when she was moving her things...

_---Flashback--- _

"Kagome! Come on, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha was pounding on her door, trying to get her forgiveness.

"I told you to leave me alone, and I meant it. Now get the fuck away from me before something bad happens."

Inuyasha stepped back from the door in shock, never in his life had he heard her speak so harshly, or even curse for that matter. And the fact that all that anger was directed towards him sent a wave of guilt and sadness crashing into him. For once in his life, Inuyasha truly felt sorry. Kagome was his best friend and after years of being apart, all he did was insult her and hurt her feelings. Now he knew it had gotten too far, and a terrible feeling plagued his body. Like he was losing something important, something, or rather someone he loved.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Kagome threw the door open, nearly hitting him, and walked towards the door of the tree house with a large, yellow book bag in her hand. Just as she reached for the handle, Inuyasha grabbed her, giving her a serious, yet saddened look.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I-"He was cut off as a awesome force sent him flying towards the wall. He looked at Kagome, who was surrounded in a light blue aura and giving him a deadly glare.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll make sure you never forget I'm a miko."

He just stared in dumb shock as Kagome walked out the door and climbed down the large tree. For all the years Inuyasha had known Kagome, she never threatened him with her powers.

---End Flashback---

Inuyasha once again, broken out of his thoughts asthe high-pitched bell rung, signaling the end of class. He turned towards Kagome seat only to find an empty desk.

"Damn..." He stood, walking out the classroom towards his locker. As he made his way over he saw his friend leaning against a nearby wall with a concerned look.

"Did she listen?" Miroku asked him eagerly.

Inuyasha shook his head slowly as he unlocked his locker. Miroku gave him a look of sympathy at the news. Kagome had stopped talking to **all** of them, not just Inuyasha. The only person he remembered her talking to was Sango.

Miroku smiled at the thought of her. Even though all he did was constantly grope her and say perverted things to her, he did like her. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. She'd probably whack him in the head with one of those tiny boomerangs that she was always carrying. He had yet to solve the mystery as to _why_ she even had them. But that wasn't important, the fact that his best friend and his best friends'other best friend were in love, although they didn't know that, and they were on bad terms is. '_This doesn't make the slightest bit of sense_,' He thought with a small grin.

Another bell rung, signaling the beginning of the next class.

Miroku walked into the class, late as usual, with a wicked grin set on his face.

Sango looked at him and suddenly a blush found its way to her face. She really hated it when he'd come in late and act like that. When he did she would always blush, which was not normal for her. '_Damn that hentai and his cute ways_'She thought, watching him carefully as he took his seat next to her.

A note dropped on her desk reading, _Hello, Sango-chan!_

She scribbled a short response to him, already irritated. _What do you want, Houshi?_

_My, my! Sango dear, you're not even going to call me by my given name?_

_Shut up, you bastard! Again, what do you want?_

_Just to see your beautiful face and feel your wonderful, round bottom._

Sango was fuming when she read that. She was blushing, too. A lot.

"Ms. (aw crap! I just realized I don't know how to spell the Japanese word for demon exterminator! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!), are you ok?" The teacher asked, worried about the redness of Sango's angry face.

Miroku, finding this **too** much of a perfect chance, raised his hand and said, "No Sasaki-sensei. Sango is feeling very feverish. I think it would be a good idea for me to accompany her to the nurse."

The teacher smiled at Miroku and nodded her head without actually noticing Sango's twitching body.

Miroku led the extremely red Sango out the classroom with a perverted grin. As soon as they'd gotten down the hall and turned a corner, Miroku turned to Sango, who was still twitching.

"Sango," He called her name carefully.

"What?" She asked venomously.

"Sango, I need to tell you something."

"Miroku, shut up. All you're going to say is how much you adore me and how you want me to be the mother of your children." She gave him a heated glare. "Save it."

Miroku gave her a serious look before starting again, "I'm serious about this. And despite what you might think of me, I'm not that bad." He sighed trying to get it out the best he could. "Sango, I really-" He was cut off as a loud boom sounded throughout the hallway.

A door burst open, with Inuyasha flying out of it. An angry, glowing Kagome stepped out the room looking livid with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"What did I tell you, Inuyasha?" She screamed at him, not caring about the audience they'd gathered.

Inuyasha stayed silent for his part, hoping she'd calm down.

Sadly, she didn't.

"I told you not to touch me, you worthless excuse for a hanyou, or you would **never** forget I was a miko again." Inuyasha flinched at her choice of words. It was bad enough he was a hanyou, never being really accepted in either worlds of humans or demons. But to say he was a 'worthless excuse' for one, it was the worse thing anyone could say to him.

Kagome raised her hand up, facing Inuyasha. It started to glow in a bright blue aura, showing her anger and power.

As a beam of energy came towards him, Inuyasha's eyes widened. He quickly found himself on his feet, dodging the dangerous power. Before he could think, another orb came towards him, in lightening speed. Just as quickly he dodged it, but not entirely. His shoulder was injured and burning from the miko's attack. Then pain spread throughout his body. '_Is she trying to purify me!_' He thought as he stared at her in horror.

"Kagome! Stop, you're going to kill him!" Sango and Miroku were screaming for her to stop, before it was too late.

Kagome chose to ignore them, and kept firing her purifying energy at Inuyasha. She was getting closer and closer to hitting him where it would actually matter. Right before she had the chance, Inuyasha threw himself at her, successfully pinning her down so she couldn't harm him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear, before pressing her pressure point, knocking her unconscious.

---

**AN**: Just about the longest chapter I've ever written, which is kinda sad since it's kinda short. For those of you who think Kagome is a little too mad about this, you don't know how wrong you are. Imagine if your best friend said that ever since they saw you, all you did was ruin their life. You'd be mad **and** hurt wouldn't you? And the whole fact that Inuyasha means a lot to Kagome, made her feel even worse. Anyway, You can't deny that this chapter was pretty good. Shit, I put in action, romance _and_ humor, it may have been a little but it was still there!

Juicy: Gotta agree with the idiot on that one.

Inu-Chan: Don't insult her!

J-Boi: Yeah, if don't forget, she could easily rub you from her mind.

I-C: I could and I just might do it to all of you, you worthless bastards.

Juicy, Inu-Chan, and J-Boi: NO!

I-C: Then shut up and go away. I don't even need you right now. _turns to readers_ Now please review, and be nice about it.


	10. Sorry

**AN**: Again, it took me forever to update 'cause I still have a life outside the box. I was thinking about writing another story but that would be a bad idea because I would HAVE to update each story every time I updated and writing 3 chapters in one day is just **not** something I can do. Sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm kind of in a writer's block state.

Juicy: Even the Author's Note is short. Unbelievable!

I-C: Shut up. Oh yeah I forgot... **WARNING**: EXTREME (not really) FLUFF AHEAD!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and I never will... unless Rumiko Takahashi decides to do some stock market thing.

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Inu-Chan  
Sorry  
_  
--- 

"Kagome..." She heard someone calling her name in a worried tone.

She tried opening her eyes and met the brightest light she'd ever seen, "What the-?" She blinked trying to get adjusted to it and after a while she noticed she was in her old room at the tree house.

"Kagome?" She turned sharply to see Inuyasha staring at her with an uncertain look in his amber eyes.

She glared at him, getting ready to jump up and out the bed when she felt her hands being pulled back. She looked down to see straps on her wrists. She switched her gaze to Inuyasha, her anger was blazing like wild fire and he could see it in the glare she was giving him.

"Let me **go**!" She screamed at him, her face was red with fury.

"No, you have to listen to me first." He toldher calmly.

"I don't have to do anything!" She struggled more trying to free herself. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you." She didn't sound like she was kidding and Inuyasha knew exactly what she was going to do.

"You better not use your power, you'll just hurt yourself. It'll just bounce back at you." She instantly stopped her actions and sent another glare at Inuyasha before turning her head away from him to stare out the window.

"Kagome, just listen to me."

"I don't want to hear you say how you're sorry for telling me how much I ruin your life." She said without looking at him.

"I never said that. And you didn't even have to take it that seriously!"

Kagome turned towards him, glaring again, "Well, _you_ should have thought about what you were saying if you didn't mean it, baka!"

"It's not like it was a complete lie!" He yelled at her, getting angry. "All you've been doing is tearing us apart! We were all fine by ourselves, but no, you had to change everything!"

"Ass hole! Things would have changed anyway!"

"You didn't have to make them change now! Changes bring nothing but trouble!"

"What is wrong with you! Are you worried everyone's going to leave you or something?" She took in the angry sad look on his face. "You're just a self-centered bastard. They have lives, too!"

Inuyasha turned his head away from her, frowning. She didn't understand at all. All she was doing was tearing him apart. He was tired of losing his friends and she was just speeding up the process. "Kagome, you don't get it." He told her in a hushed tone.

Her anger was dissolving slowly and she started pitying him. "Inuyasha, _you_ don't understand." He looked at her confused. "Just because they have girlfriends doesn't mean they don't want to be your friend anymore."

"How would you know that? Ever since Miroku's been with Sango he hasn't even been here that much. And when he is all he does is talk about how much he loves her. It's the same with Shippo and Kouga."

"That's now, after a while Sango's going to come running to me crying about how he doesn't spend any time with her anymore."

"I don't believe you."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully at him but when she caught his eye she saw his serious look. "What's wrong?"

"Did you like going out with Shippo?"

"I told you before what happened." She smiled at him but then suddenly frowned. "Can you let me out?"

"You're not going to run away?"

"Scout's honor."

Inuyasha gave her a dry look, "You were never a scout."

"Ok then, **my** honor." She doubted that was going to work but was surprised when he started unbuckling the restraints. When he was finished he looked up at her with an uncertain look.

"Did you want to go out with Kouga?"

"No! Why, were you jealous or something?" She smiled at him with big eyes.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of you!" He said it a little too quickly (and rudely) for her.

"Kami, Inuyasha! You don't have to bite my head off." She noticed he was blushing and her smile got wider.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not! It's not like I like you or anything," He said to her with somewhat narrowed eyes. "I'm surprised _anyone_ likes **you**."

That seemed to strike a nerve in Kagome. "Damn, Inuyasha you don't have to be a jerk all the time!"

"It's not my fault you were acting like a little slut!"

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and before she could slap Inuyasha he grabbed her hand, blocking the hit. She growled at him bringing her other hand to his face only to have that hit blocked, too. Inuyasha pulled at Kagome, making her fall into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Inuyasha," Kagome turned her head towards him, confused by his actions. But before she could go on she felt his lips on hers.

He pulled back a little and whispered, "I love you."

---

**AN**: Hello! I know how wrong I am but all I can say is: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It may be a short chapter but I _had_ to end it there.

Juicy: Actually, I made her do it.

I-C: Pft, whatever.

J-Boi: As the females degrade themselves with their stupidity, I'll present the reviews.

_evil-little-fairy-kitsune_: _shudder_ Very true.

_Anti . Poptarts_: How about the semi-bitch? And thanks!

_aishiteru-inu_: Yes, a unbelievably cute sad puppy.

_Death's essence_: Hey! I'm not gonna deny that I'm a hentai, but you shouldn't.

_Ks-Starshine_: I guess this chapter was disappointing then...

_butterflygirl013_: Again, I must explain that if somebody you _really_ care about tells you you've been destroying their life, wouldn't you be angry?

_JJHyper Gal_: I don't understand that review!

_Anime/manga luver_: Arigato, gomen if this chapter came out a little late (okay, A LOT)

_Vashies-Girl_: Thanks!

_ktgurl_: What type of person would I be if I didn't?

I-C: I've realized that I skipped the whole review-response thing for a couple of chapters. Sorry, I can't help it. I have **really** bad memory.

Inu-chan: That's why she's always forgetting to mention me and J-Boi!

Juicy: It's J-Boi and I, nitwit.

J-Boi: Actually, she mentions me more than you.

Inu-chan: You guys are jerks!

I-C: And you're a drama queen _rolls eyes_ Anyway, review please!

Juicy: _narrows eyes_ Or else...


	11. Who?

**AN**: As some of you (the smart ones, anyway) have noticed, I changed my penname to one that shows my true... nature grin I can't help it, though. This is what happens when you've been introduced to the work of Sandra E. (wonderful author! Check her stuff out!) and the stories (that I shouldn't be reading...) filled with heavy breathing, pulsatung manhoods and such...

J-Boi: And my teachings of course. 

HnA: For once, I don't think you're deserving of a slap.

J-Boi: I'M **SO** PROUD _sniffling  
_  
Anyway, I'm so happy that after only **two** wonderful reviews I'm going to update. I hate cliffies, we _all_ do, so why should I make people wait? I hate it when authors do that! And yes, I **am** a little brat... you can even ask Ruby.

Ruby: Don't put me in this, this should be a Sess/Kag story!

HnA: Don't worry, I'll write one soon.

Ruby: I can die happy now!

Disclaimer: I own J-Boi, Juicy, Inu-Chan, and myself. I do not own Inuyasha (Takashi-sama does) or Ruby (She's a real person and as much as I hate it, I can't make her my slave and cause her pain and suffering! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!)

Oh yeah, **WARNING**: HUMOR AHEAD, WEAR PLASTIC UNDERWEAR!

Juicy: It isn't _that_ funny.

Inu-chan: _giving annoyed look_ For real.

HnA: Ah, shut up the both of you! **Always** gotta ruin my moment of shining... _mumbles_ even if it isn't real

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai No Ai (aka Inu-Chan03)  
Who?  
_  
---

"Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't believe what she'd just heard. There was **no** way he loved her! They were best friends!

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!**

Knowing where the familiar voice was coming from, silently retorted back, _What is THAT supposed to mean?  
_  
**You know _EXACTLY_ what it means! You love Inuyasha just as much and you're trying to push him away!  
**  
"Kagome," She was torn out of her thoughts as she heard Inuyasha's worried voice.

"Inuyasha... I-"He cut her off with another kiss, but this one was deeper and it seemed he was trying to show how much he loved her. He hugged her tighter, making sure she couldn't escape his kiss.

She started to push him away and them mumbled something about her powers. He pulled away from her, but didn't let go.

"Kagome, please don't leave me," He begged looking at her with anguish haunting his eyes.

She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, I'm not." She hugged him tightly and then looked at him again, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, I do!" He said making sure she got the point. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea and start hating him again. He couldn't handle it. All the while she wasn't talking to him all he thought about was how sorry he was. He eventually realized she was worth more to him than anything. He just hoped she felt the same way.

"Inuyasha," the smile was off her face and she was giving him a serious, yet soft look. "I love you, too."

Inuyasha was overjoyed when he heard the words leave her mouth. He was about to lean in to kiss her again when the door burst open, his friends standing there with grins on their faces.

"That was so beautiful!" Miroku said, showing off all of his sparkling teeth.

Sesshomaru bonked him on the head, also wearing a smile that was rare. Shippo rolled his at them and said "About time," looking at Kagome and Inuyasha's blushing faces.

---

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled at him tugging at his arm. They were at the carnival their school held every year. It was held on the day they went on break, so many of the students thought the carnival was more of a celebration than a fund-raiser for the local hospital.

"Why bother? I'm gonna beat you anyway," Inuyasha told her smugly.

Kagome snorted as they neared the line for the bumper cars, "You wish."

He looked at her, "I did last time."

She laughed at him, "Last time we were six and I was riding in a broken car."

"S'not my fault. That guy told everyone to leave the parked cars alone because they were _broken_," Inuyasha grinned at her frown.

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and stared at the roller coaster behind him, "Guess I didn't hear him..."

Inuyasha stared at the tall ride, "They didn't have that last year." He looked down at Kagome, whose mouth was slightly ajar. "We'll go on that next."

She removed her gaze from the giant roller coaster to glare at Inuyasha, "**You** not we."

He smirked, knowing full well why she wasn't going on the roller coaster.

_---Flashback (Been a while, ne?)--- _

"Kagome!" A young Inuyasha bounced up and down excitedly as he called his friend.

"Huh?" Kagome answered him with confusion. Why was he so excited?

"Let's go on that ride!" He pointed to a small roller coaster made for children their age.

Her bright, blue eyes lit up in excitement as she nodded and she ran to the ride with him.

Two minutes later, they were buckled in the small ride and ready to go. The small coaster lurched forward and they both squealed with excitement. Like all roller coasters this one had a fall at the beginning, of course it was only 6 feet high, but they didn't know that. (AN: Picture this all in slow motion) As the coaster fell, Kagome screamed her little heart out while hugging on the suffocating Inuyasha as best she could without getting out of the seat. Through the twists and turns Inuyasha turned red, then blue, then a ridiculously dark shade of purple and didn't turn back to his natural color (though a little pale) until the ride was over, 15 minutes later.

---End Flashback---

Now that he thought about it, Inuyasha realized that was a **bad** idea.

---

After Kagome beat Inuyasha merciless at bumper cars, they went to the games where Inuyasha was now trying to win her a big, white dog with golden eyes (AN: Isn't there always one of those impossibly cute dogs in these stories?).

"C'mon Inuyasha! You can't be _that_ weak!" Kagome smiled as she cheered him on (AN: Think reverse psychology).

"Please," He grinned and threw at the glued glass bottles, they fell down with some help of his demonic strength.

The person behind the both stared wide eyed at the fallen bottles and then narrowed his eyes, "Damn youkai..." He muttered before giving a smile to the customers. "Pick," He gestured towards all the prizes on the wall.

"The dog," Inuyasha smirked upon seeing the guy smirk.

He turned around to get the fluffy dog and muttered, "Always."

After Inuyasha got the dog, he started to hand it to Kagome when a squeal was heard.

A girl with long dark hair and (creepy) pale skin grabbed the dog and hugged while staring at Inuyasha with wide eyes, "Yasha-baby! You shouldn't have!"

Inuyasha's face was screwed up into one of utmost horror (AN: That seems familiar...) as he stared at the girl, "KIKYO!"

---

**AN**: Yes, people **two** Kikyos. shudder I know Kikyo is the teacher that forced Kagome to sit with Inuyasha but, this is a different Kikyo. The teacher Kikyo was trying to keep the two together, this Kikyo is Inu's... SHIT! Can't tell you 'til next chapter, but let's just say this Kikyo ISN'T aiming for the same dreams as the **other** Kikyo. ...That made no sense what so ever. But I'll put it this way: Kikyo-sensei- GOOD, Squealing Kikyo- BAD. That went well.

Inu-chan: **Anyway**, on with the reviews!

HnA: How _rude_-!

_hanyou33_: Why, thank ya! Isn't nice to have reviewed and 4 days later the story is updated fulfilling your wishes?

_Ks-Starshine_: What girl **doesn't** want some guy to do that?

_anime-craziegirl16_: ...I thought it was a sucky one, personally...

You know, I normally get more than this... but NO BIGGIE! I am happy that I even got reviews! ...Of course, me being the person I am, I'm disappointed by the fact I only got 3 reviews for last chapter, but whatever! I won't take it to the head ( that really _doesn't_ look right written properly, it **should** be: I won't take it to da head! But, go figure.).

Juicy: I'm disappointed by you all!

HnA: Shut. Up. You are the _last_ person who should be talking about disappointments.

Juicy: Forget you-

HnA: Or I could just forget **you** and stop taking your shit.

Juicy: Fuck you! Review people!


	12. Creepy Girl

**AN**: Er... I am _so_ sorry! I would have updated earlier but my computer hasn't been working all that well, either the internet won't work or I can't get into Microsoft Word. There is **way** too much crap on this computer. _Anyway_, I am so very much (that is **very** wrong grammar) happy to say that my buddy Ruby(27) and I are writing a story together. Of course, it's going to take a while since I wrote most of the first chapter and she's supposed to write the second chapter. Problem is she's kind of insecure about that since she's never really written a story and showed to anyone.

Inu-chan: You, on the other hand, were writing short stories since you were like 7.

Juicy: Let us all remind her that it was technically a Rugrat fanfiction-

J-Boi: And that she seems to think that someone from Nickelodeon Studios broke in her house and stole the story since she's seen an episode just like it and has yet to find the story again.

HnA: You know, they didn't need to know _all_ of that.

Juicy: I don't see you denying it.

HnA: It's true, so what!

Inu-chan: All of you need to shut up so we can get on with this chapter, this damn Author's Note is probably going to be longer than the flippin' chapter!

HnA: Damn, chill...

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Creepy Girl_

---

This was just weird.

This Kikyo-person, who happened to be paler than your average ghost, louder than a screeching banshee (as annoying, too), and almost an exact replica of Kagome, was gazing at Inuyasha with nothing but adoration in her big (ugly) brown eyes.

"WHAT THE FU-"She launched herself at Inuyasha as he started cursing. "GET YOUR DISGUSTING- MMMMMMHHHHHHHNNN!"

Kagome just stood there, watching Inuyasha struggle as the very unhealthy looking girl smothered him with kisses. She would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that it was **INUYASHA** who was being attacked by what she liked to call a Rabid Fangirl.

Kagome was somewhat scared for her and Inuyasha's life. She once encountered one of these girls when she went to a movie premiere as a grand prize from some show. It was terrible, the star of the show was knocked unconscious when a girl jumped over the rope with amazing Olympic-like abilities and started hugging (more like suffocating) him. She tried to get her off, considering security was trying to fend off the other hopping Rabid Fangirls, but the girl turned on her.

Kagome didn't even try to hit back, she probably would have been killed. The girl's nails were razor sharp and she tried to claw her eyes out. Kagome was saved when another grand prize winner kicked the girl off her (no point in trying to talk these things out) with an extremely large combat boot. Those girls were so creepy.

So Kagome surveyed the situation, help him and get clawed to death? Or sit back and watch as her first love is mauled by this... person. There wasn't much of a choice.

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

How she got it, no one knew, but Kagome stood there with a gigantic fire hose and was **still** spraying all that water on Kikyo. But no one really seemed to mind as the girl was beginning to disintegrate under all that water pressure... or rather her clothes were beginning to disintegrate. The cheering stopped pretty damn quick as people began to realize that.

"AGH! TURN AWAY! TURN AWAY!" Kikyo rose, with mascara somehow still trailing down her face and she looked like Frankenstein's bride after taking a swim with some hungry sharks. (I doubt even they would eat Clay Pot- er I mean Kikyot... oops! Kikyo, Kikyo. I meant Kikyo!) Her bottom lip started quivering (faking biatch...) and she looked at Inuyasha with (still faking) sad eyes (Can't expect much from a fakin' hater, huh?), "Are you going to let them treat me like this, Inu-baby?" She started toward him.

"RUN AWAY FROM THE LIVING DEAD!" Two random people screamed out, snickering. I mean come on, wouldn't you?

Considering not everyone was watching this delightful little scene, not everyone knew that the two were joking, so of course as the author would have it all hell broke loose. And also considering that these supposed random people were really the well-known perverted twins, they took advantage of the situation and sneaked into the female staff locker rooms (not everyone was stupid enough to believe the outburst).

Inuyasha ran like hell when Kikyo kept walking towards him, he had to grab Kagome, too, just in case she was influenced by the obsessed (or just possessed) girl from too much exposure to... it.

Several minutes later only 10 people were still in the carnival, Miroku and Chio, Kikyo (remaining untouched by either twin disgusted by the thought of being near her even for a second, they would _never_ even **think** to do something like touch her), 3 male staff members and four female.

"Come on, take it off..." Miroku was hiding in one of the unused lockers with his brother in the one beside him.

"God, she's ugly, though!" Chio looked at the girl with a face.

"Have you ever seen her in a bikini?" Miroku turned his head to the hole in between the lockers and smirked at Chio, "Pure heaven."

"I'll believe when I see it." Chio huffed as he stared at the ugly girl who had an unbelievable set of legs.

"Oh, don't get mad because Kagura isn't working here anymore."

Chio nearly fell out of the locker, "WHAT!"

All men and women (young and old) that have been suspicious that they were being peeped on when they were changing listen carefully for any light sounds that were out of place. But that is very hard to do with a bunch of your friends cackling and babbling on like a bunch of idiots (no matter the quantity of your buddies, they are still like loud crows), but these girls were pretty damn lucky to have Mr. Loud Mouth and his brother with him.

Aside from the loud screech, Chio had leaned too hard on the rusty locker, making it fall over. Now people remember that most lockers are connected and the ones across are very close, thus there was a domino effect. The lockers Chio and Miroku fell back, hit the ones behind it, then those fell and hit the lockers behind it, and so on.

Too bad for the elder staff member Kaede... or maybe too bad for them. She was the closest to their lockers and nearly had a heart attack while half- naked. Just as Chio kicked open his locker after much frustrating banging, the little old lady landing on him with her **chest** on him.

His eyes were closed but everyone else in the room, including Miroku, stared in horror as he grabbed the closest thing to him. (Mind all you sick bastards that think this _isn't _from experience, you are _so wrong_, I have absolutely no idea what those... those... _things_ feel like)

_Squish!  
_  
What the hell was that? Chio opened his eyes and gazed at his hand and blinked repeatedly in shock as the disgusting old woman's **breast** flopped around in _his_ **hand**.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out other than chopped breaths (it's like the sound that comes out of your mouth when you're shuddering) as he began shaking viciously.

"Chio, just let go, get up, and we'll _never_ speak of this, okay?" Miroku knew his brother well, and this was not the time for him to start spazzing out.

Chio looked at him like he was crazy, as his eyes widened, "WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU MEAN!" He jumped up from under Kaede and saw her staring at him with a creepy, yet happy look on her face. He put his hands on his head and started shaking even more.

"What I mean is, if you just come on I'll make sure this gets out to no one."

Chio looked at him again, twitching uncontrollably, "It wouldn't matter! I've been scarred for life! I'm staying away from women for the rest of my life! Forget this, I'm becoming a monk!" Miroku almost laughed when his brother said that, but the look on his face was serious, though a little delirious.

_**CLANG!**_

Chio suddenly fell over to reveal none other than Sago with an extremely large frying pan in her hands.

"Oh thank kami-sama!" Miroku went to his unconscious brother and gave Sango a pleased stare.

She just shook her head and began helping him drag Chio out the locker room, "He's going to need a lot of sleeping pills after this."

"I know."

---

**AN**: I could end it here, but nope! I'm going on! This shall be thine longest chapter! Word-wise anyway...

---

Inuyasha was running, with Kagome on his back, towards their tree house until he saw Kouga's car parked outside and thought against it. He was probably in there with his girlfriend, so he ran a little farther than the forest and past Kagome's house to his family's house.

It was much bigger than Kagome's home, shit it was a mansion! The exterior was a cream color with an extremely large dark brown double door, with a few columns going around the house.

"Oh my goodness," Kagome stared wide-eyed at the building then she looked back at Inuyasha. "Is this your house?"

"My parents house, I don't come here a lot."

"Why not?" Last Kagome checked, Inuyasha had the best parents she'd ever met.

"Because, I spend most of my time with you." Kagome smiled as he set her down to enter the house. He rang on the doorbell and a butler answered the door.

"Hello, Master Inuyasha. Your parents are out at the moment." He stepped aside to let them in. After he took their jackets Inuyasha gave him a reproachful stare.

"Myouga, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"184, counting that, sir."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled incoherently, then remembering about Kagome he said, "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Myouga." He's the head butler around here."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome smiled shyly as they shook hands.

"Ah, what lovely manners!" Myouga gave Inuyasha a small glare. "You could learn a lot form this girl."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, "I know."

"Well, I'm sure you two are hungry at such an hour. I'll get the cook to get something for you."

Inuyasha nodded after saying, "Make sure it's light and bring it to my room."

"Myouga's really nice," Kagome said as they made their way up the large, elegant staircase to his old room.

"Don't you think he looks like the monopoly guy though?" He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Yup."

Inuyasha led her past a few doors and finally stopped at one on his right. He opened the door to reveal a room painted in a vibrant red with splashed of gold here and there. Kagome stood in the doorway with her mouth open as she stared at the contents of the room.

"It's not that serious, Kag." Inuyasha pulled her to his bed as he went to get his remote off the entertainment system. Kagome looked around and saw all the games and game systems in his room. She also spotted a red (of course) electric guitar. It looked very expensive and had a few flames painted on it. As he flopped back against some pillows on his wall, Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Do you play?"

He looked at the guitar for a short while before answering, "Yeah, I know a couple of songs." He waited for her to ask to hear him play, but instead she said, "Maybe you can play for me someday."

He flicked on the large screen tv (What? You can't blame me for giving them all the luxurious things, now can you?) and held Kagome close as they began watching a horror flick.

"What an idiot!" Kagome was laughing as the girl ran up the stairs even though she had a perfect chance to get out the house, into her car, and straight to the police station.

"I just don't get it, the girls in the movies are always watching horror movies and they see they girl die when she goes up the stairs and they do the exact thing." Inuyasha laughed with her as the man in the mask stabbed the girl repeatedly.

The door burst open, revealing someone with a hockey mask and chainsaw. They stared at each other and did the only reasonable thing to do in these sort of situations.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

---

**AN**: _snicker_ You all know it's funny.

J-Boi: You know, that **is** true about the girls in the movies, I just don't get it, why don't they ever try going to a neighbor's house or something? Jeez, they really are retarded.

Juicy: Wait, before the chapter started HnA was going to say something about her name.

HnA: Only to you guys, though.

Juicy: Oops!

HnA: I was going to say that because I am hopelessly in love with Miroku I have decided to have my pen name Love of Pervert, even if it's wrong, that's what it's _supposed_ to be anyway. I was also going to say that I am also somewhat a hentai.

J-Boi: It's 'cause your cousins were nice enough to force you to watch it at their house, thus scarring you into perversion.

Inu-chan: Let's not forget all the R-rated fics and those romance novels.

HnA: HEY! The R-rated fics are only R-rated because of language-

Juicy: _cough_Liar_cough_

HnA: and that was only **once**! How the hell was I supposed to know that book meant **more** than just _Room Service_!

Inu-chan: Most books with covers that have hearts on them that are **not** in the Teen Novels section are _those_ kind of books!

HnA: I didn't see those damn labels!

J-Boi: _snicker_

Juicy: While they battle it out, I will do the review responses.

_hanyou33_: Thank you!

_anime-craziegurl16_: I'm so sorry I failed you! _fake sob_

_usagigreenleaf657_: That which is done, is done.

_Ks-Starshine_: I know! They are right?

_Shrimple13_: No, no, no. She ruins **everything**. Not almost.

_Kitty-Kat Allie_: Of course not! That would be like betraying all Inu/Kag fans! What is wrong with you!

_Vashies-Girl_: It is interesting, I always do that since I'm so special.

_She-Devil_: I don't remember either. I've had a conversation like this before, nobody could remember what the heck we were talking about.


	13. Oh My Jesus

**AN**: Hello, people. Yep, I'm finally back. But hey, I have a very good excuse this time. As we all know it's getting closer to the final exams and such, therefore I have to get in **everything** I owe unless I want to fail. So think about it, along with having to remember everything in my Social Studies (History) class and in my Science class, I'm trying to write more chapters and I happen to get new story ideas stuck in my head every day so my head is ready to bust with all these damn thoughts. _sigh _Oh yeah, did I mention that I also have to worry about the fact I'm moving to FLORIDA (before my graduation!) and leaving all my buddies (to chill with the overly large spiders), 'cause _if_ and when I come back, I'm not going to the high school that is recommended for the middle school I go to now. Good God...

Inu-chan: Poor girl

J-Boi: I'm kinda glad I ain't on the outside, I don't think I can handle all that

Juicy: _shudder_ I loathe spiders

HnA: Now you know how I feel

Anyways, I'm so depressed about this friggin oh so wonderful news that I'm going to end the author's note short for once and start this chapter.

Juicy: Wow. She didn't even say chappie!

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Oh My Jesus  
_  
---

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SCREAMING TEENAGERS! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- WOW I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD SCREAM THIS LONG- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- HEY! Movie monsters don't say 'eee'!"

"They don't? Hey, Sango! They said the monsters don't say- AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The rotting person with the hockey mask and the chainsaw (aka Jason, durh!) ran like someone getting chased by a very angry Inuyasha and Kagome... Oh wait! Never mind!

"MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" It's a real wonder how Miroku keep Inuyasha so far behind him, considering this specific angry hanyou always gets a burst of speed and energy from the rage of an EX-best friend's joke.

"SANGO, RUN!" But too bad Miroku didn't get the memo for the great chase of Sango.

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome was screaming as she jumped over chairs, trying to get her hands around Sango's neck. As she jumped over a couch, Sango turned and glared at Kagome, "Hey, I resent that!"

The fact that her 'friend' was able to talk back to her while running for her life seemed to outrage Kagome and sparks began to light her already rage filled eyes.

"Oh shit," Sango turned back around just in time to miss a speeding Miroku.

_**BAM!**_

Hey, I didn't say she missed Inuyasha.

"LET GO!"

**_SMACK!_**

And I no where in this chapter I stated that Miroku would get past Kagome.

And for those of you who aren't paying attention to what's going on, I'll explain the scenery.

With Sango struggling in his arms, Inuyasha is glaring heatedly at Miroku who is doing the same with the flailing and aggravated Kagome who is trying to find a way out... and permenantly damage Miroku's body.

"You've got no reason to be mad so let Kagome go." Inuyasha smirked at him.

"One. You tried- no, no. Let me rephrase that. You're trying to kill me. Two. You've got Sango. And three. I don't want to," Miroku stuck his tongue out and pulled Kagome closer, getting a growl from Inuyasha and a somewhat saddened look from Sango.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!" There was a silence as everyone looked at the speaker. Sango was giving Inuyasha a serious glare that made him quick to step back. Miroku just as quickly let go of Kagome and give a familiar grin to Sango. But to his surprise, and just about everyone else in the room (Just Inuyasha and Kagome), Sango gave him a look colder than the one Inuyasha got and then walked out of the room.

"Wha-"

"I think I'll go talk to her," Kagome cut Miroku off and ran in the direction, Sango went, right up the stairs and into Inuyasha's room.

**_SLAM!_**

And that, that was the sound of a door being tortured because some girl happens to be angry at the moment.

"God, Miroku!" Inuyasha glared at his friend.

"What?" Miroku offered a look of genuine confusion.

"Will you ever learn to treat a girl right?" Inuyasha sat on his couch and shook his head.

Now it was Miroku's turn to throw around the angry look, "How the hell would you know how to treat a girl!"

---

"Sango?" Kagome knocked on the door gently, for kindness towards Sango's situation or sympathy towards the door. Even I don't know.

"What?" She hissed when Kagome poked her head into the room. But the hostile look on her face toned down a bit when she saw who it was. She heaved a heavy sigh and averted her gaze towards a golden marking on the wall.

Kagome pushed the door closed behind her and made her way towards the bed, "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango just kept staring at the wall, as if she was truly interested in the paint job of the room, "Nothing."

"Sango," Kagome said her name a little louder, some anger in her tone. Patience is one thing Kagome doesn't have, and there was no way she was waiting the entire night to get Sango feeling better.

"Look, I said there's nothing wrong okay? Just drop it!" Sango got up and walked across the room to lean on one of Inuyasha's dressers.

"If there's nothing wrong you wouldn't be yelling." Kagome stated calmly watching Sango from the bed.

She turned around and glared, "I am not yelling!" Her friend just raised an eyebrow at her. Sango sighed again, "It's just... Miroku."

---

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Miroku was sitting on one side of Inuyasha's door frame as said boy was just 2 feet over.

"She sure as hell ain't gonna be talking to you anytime soon, so you might as well just listen."

"When has eavesdropping ever helped a situation?" Miroku asked.

"When your getting the cold shoulder." Inuyasha said smugly.

Miroku threw him a skeptical look before focusing on what was going on inside the room.

---

"What about Miroku?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Sango dropped on the bed and stared at Kagome.

"All I know is, you two always act stupid together but as soon as anything happens, whether it's Miroku chasing after some girl or you blushing around some guy, you act like you're cheating on each other or something."

Sango narrowed her eyes and looked away, "Last time I checked, we weren't anything but friends."

"But that's not what you want."

"I like him. I like him... a lot." Sango looked down.

"Why are you telling me? Why don't you go tell that to him?"

Sango looked back at her, "Are you crazy? He doesn't like me like... like that." She frowned and continued, "All he cares about is how pretty a girl is or if she's easy. Besides, I can't compare to the girls he normally goes out with."

Kagome gave her a serious look, "That's just what you think. He only acts that way. He likes you, Sango. Otherwise he probably wouldn't even bother talking to you. And don't put your self down, because there's nothing wrong with you. Sure everyone makes mistakes, but this right here... This is a mistake you don't want to take a chance with. The way you act, I know you don't just like him. It's more than that. You love him."

Sango sighed again and then whispered, "You're probably right."

---

"What did she just say?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he leaned against the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly, "Get off of the door!" He whispered viciously to Miroku.

"I will when you tell me what she said!"

"She said Kagome's right."

Miroku slumped against the door, "Oh my Jesus! Really-?"

Inuyasha covered his hand with his face and questioned the Gods 'why?' as Miroku fell into the room.

"Um...?" Miroku just stared at the two girls waiting for their reactions and the slaps.

---

**AN**: I was going to make this longer but I'm getting tired. Besides, that'd be a lotof drama for just one chapter... And the ENTIRE reason _why_ this situation came up, well... let's just say the Inu-gang aren't the only ones with emotional problems. I like my friend Mike, but I'm not so sure he likes me like that back. I told him yesterday (Monday) since it was our last day, but still I wish he does like me back _sigh _I gave him a note and when I saw him again later that day... He teased me about it! And before that, he was going around telling people I liked him!

J-Boi: I think he had a lot of balls in order to that. I remember her writing something about "choking the shit out of you if you even _think_ to tell or show anyone this note"

Inu-chan: Oh brother! GET OVER IT!

Juicy: I swear to God if you don't shut your trap...

J-Boi: A mental battle here, between the evil-yet-sympathetic-muse and the logic-thinking-not-even-bothering-with-relationships-muse. I'll let you guess which muse is which.

HnA: _sigh_ Enough with the drama, time for review responses...

_Vashies-Girl_: You ain't alone, girl...

_hanyou33_: In his house, otherwise only Kagome would have been screaming

_Ks-Starshine_: If you're _still_ wondering where he comes in, I suggest you read the chapter over and get a better eye doctor (Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't know the proper word for eye doctor actually I just can't remember it but what do you expect? I'm only 13)

J-Boi: Is it just me or are you getting less and less reviews...?

HnA: _sigh _Second choice.

Inu-chan: You see? Because of her and her irritating whining no one's reading the story anymore!

Juicy: Grrr... _eyes flash dangerously_

HnA: This is so aggrivating...

J-Boi: Er... review please.


	14. Rumors

**AN**: Ah, hello... Its been a looooooooong time since I updated and while I know I should feel terrible, I DO but right now I'm in Florida and I doubt I'm going back to New York (ever) not to mention the fact I'm already in my second week of school, my life sucks...

Juicy: Yes it does, luckily I don't have to worry about it.

HnA: You will if I decide to decapitate your lazy ass...

Juicy: Hey! I did an entire chapter by myself!

HnA: After you hit me with a friggin' frying pan, **therefore**, it doesn't count!

Juicy: Well if you say it like _that_...

But here's chapter 14

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai No Ai  
Rumors_ ---

"Uh... Hi Sango." Miroku was staring up at the girls secretly scared for his life. Her face didn't show anything but he could see the rage building up in her eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off before looking towards Inuyasha who still had his hand covering his face then to Kagome who was trying hard to suppress a grin. 

"I'll just leave you two alone," She got up and winked at Sango before walking out of the room and closing the door. "Inuyasha you are such an ass." She pulled him by one of his ears and started down the stairs. "An ass who just helped out our friends, but an ass none the less."

"Sango, I-"

"How much did you hear?" Sango stared at him, her eyes showing no emotion.

"Hm, let me think," He put a hand on his chin and rubbed it. "About... all I'd say."

"Your jokes are terrible."

"I know." He watched her for a moment before asking, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Everything."

A slight blush rose to her face and she stared at the wall, "Yes..."

"Oh."

She looked at him again and asked, "Was Kagome right?"

"About?"

"When she said that you like me."

"Oh, no."

Sango felt her face heat up and her eyes began to get watery as she turned her attention to the sheets on the bed, "Ok."

"I don't like you," He took a few steps towards her and she looked up with a tear falling down her face. He wiped it away and grinned, "I love you."

---

"He just said..."

"What did he say?" Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's ear as he trailed off.

"STOP YELLING!" He backed away from her and then said, "He said he loves her."

Kagome jumped with a "YES!" and began dancing around. "Oh yeah! Go Sango!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, "What is wrong with you today...?"

"I'm just happy." She smiled brightly. "My best friend is in love with my boyfriends best friend. Just think about it, if we get married Miroku and Sango might get married and we could have the biggest wedding in the history of weddings!"

Inuyasha sat there staring as if her mind just popped out of her head and ran off to help his.

"I should go and start setting up appointments to get a dress!"

He watched as she as she picked up the phone before glancing at his watch, "Hmm... 1 in the morning." He looked at her again before walking towards the kitchen, "I wonder who'll pick up."

---

Kagome walked down the halls of her high school by herself with a bright smile on her face.

"They did it!"

"Did what?"

"_It_!"

Kagome's smile faltered as she realized what they were talking about, couldn't they what to discuss those things after school?

"I heard they were up all night."

"Wouldn't that like, keep up the entire house?"

"I don't know but it definitely kept up her best friend."

"Oh my _God_!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement, she didn't people were like that at Shikon High!

"Her best friend's boyfriend, too!"

"They must have had fun..."

"I'll say!"

With a slightly green face Kagome started towards the bathroom. How shameless could they be!

"Yeah and now one's pregnant."

"Already?"

"Whose the father?"

"Maybe Inuyasha, maybe Miroku."

That stopped her dead in her tracks and she began thinking. If she and Sango were with Inuyasha and Miroku last night... all night, and people thought... _that_ happened and... That's exactly when she noticed everyone was staring at her with disgusted looks, sympathetic stares and even... THUMBS UP!

"Hey Higurashi. Have fun last night?" A burst of giggles followed after the statement and Kagome turned to see someone she was hoping would drown.

Kikyo.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and asked, "Did you start all this?"

"Of course I did," She said with a smile. "I saw you!"

"How did you see us when nothing happened!"

"You and Inuyasha... MY Inuyasha were downstairs around 1:00."

Kagome knew she saw something outside when she picked up the phone to mess with Inuyasha but...

"What is wrong with you? Even if you were there you saw that nothing happened!"

"You took what is mine, Higurashi, and I want it back!" Kikyo straightened herself and stood tall. "Besides, I know what I saw."

"Nothing! You saw absolutely nothing!" Kagome watched in anger as Kikyo and her friends walked off leaving her with all the kids laughing in the hallways.

---

**AN**: Finally! I've been waiting for a chance do this since... FOREVER! 

J-Boi: To do what?

HnA: ADD THE PLOT!

Inu-chan: You've just been coming up with things? Without any plans!

Juicy: _scoffs_ And everyone wants to talk about me...

HnA: Oh shut up...

And the drama is here... WOO HOO! GO ME!

Juicy: See, this is exactly why we make fun of you...

HnA: No you make fun of me cuz you're mad you can't draw my pretty, pretty cute mini comics

Juicy: They suck!

J-Boi: ...I think you're jealous

Inu-chan: Shut up! That's why you have to watch your back at all times!

J-Boi: _covers his private parts_ WHATEVER!

HnA: Heh... I traumatized J-Boi... Anyways, here are the review responses

_Fainus_: If you're supposed to be working then why are you reading this? Don't blame me if you lose a few bucks...

_inuyashaloverforever1_: Er... do what to Sango?

_HazelEyed Freak_: That is so cute! _cough cough_ Would have updated sooner but...

_Ks-Starshine_:Yep, corny I shall be but oh well, it gets the point across

_Akiraton_: You're the only one who can actually consider this soon

Inu-chan: That's it for reviews

HnA: But I'm not done talking...

J-Boi: Oh, jeez...

HnA: I haven't updated in months and still I only get 5 stickin' reviews, how rude. I thank everyone who has reviewed, you are the coolest of the cool. And for the monkey heads who haven't, you are all monkey poo poo heads

Juicy: ...

J-Boi: ...

Inu-chan: ...

HnA: I can be mature or immature if I want to so shut up!

Inu-chan: Just review...

J-Boi: Please!

Juicy: If not for the story, then for us...


	15. One Condition

**AN**: I don't even know what to say, except that I'm so sorry that my truest apology will be too long for anyone to read. Well... 

Inu-chan: Shut up.

HnA: WHAT? Who the HELL are you talking to?

Juicy: Since when has Inu been a badgirl?

J-Boi: ...

Inu-chan: _annoyed look on face _No one...

HnA: That's what I thought... On with the story

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai No Ai  
One Condition_

---

"How did she manage to do that?" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in their large tree house with a bemused look on his face.

"I don't know." Kagome ran a hand through her dark tresses and then asked with a sigh, "Did anyone say anything to you guys today?"

"Yeah," Kouga said gruffly. "All day long everyone was snickering and saying how lucky my friends are."

"Same here." Kirara (She moved into the treehouse and now she goes to their school, I forgot to say this before!) and Ayame said in unison.

Shippo nodded in agreement as Chio twitched in a dark corner. They all heard a door open and close and then Miroku walked out towards them with a wary look on his face.

"Is she still upset?"

Miroku nodded and Kagome almost felt like crying herself. It wasn't everyday that some lunatic girl tried to ruin her reputation just because she decided she wanted her ex-boyfriend back.

---

"Did you see her face when we walked away?" Kikyo laughed with her friends at the sick joke.

"She sure looked pissed off." Yura, the sluttiest of them all said with a snort.

"Well, that's what she gets for stealing Inuyasha away from me."

"But I thought you broke up with him." Yura also happened to be the dumbest of them all.

Kikyo glared at her and said with a scowl, "Just because I broke up with him doesn't mean he can go out with other girls. He's a dog," Licking her lips as she searched for the right words. "He can roam free when I let go of his leash but when I want him back by my side, he WILL obey." She laughed.

"But he seems to be a little preoccupied with your look alike." Kikyo stiffened at the voice.

"It seems so, Naraku." Kikyo's 'friends' froze at the name. "Get out." They did as they were told, like the dogs Kikyo trained them to be.

"So obedient," Naraku smirked. "But yet you still can't get that young pup of yours to listen."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Maybe I can help you," He sat down next to her and rubbed her arm. "If you do me a little favor of course."

"And exactly what would that favor be?" She sat still, making sure the storm of emotions inside her didn't run through her body.

"You should know by now, it's always the same." He kissed her neck. "But there's something different this time."

"What?" She swallowed hard, not caring what the different thing was, thinking more about what he was going to do to her whether she agreed to help him or not.

"Kagome is mine." He let his hand roam over her body, enjoying the feeling as she shivered.

---

**AN**: Also sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted you all to see stuff, the heartache, the annoyance, and the evilness of it all.

Juicy: ...Shut up.

HnA: No.

J-Boi: ...

Inu-chan: _still looking aggravated_

HnA: _all confused _Uh... review time!

_Ks-Starshine_: Why thank you! Aren't you glad I'm so good with other languages?

_Kimitoshi_: She'll get over it.

_Fainus_: It's been an even longer time since I updated still, damn it all...

_Kougagurl666_: There ya go!

_celestialstar212_: Dude... calm down...

HnA: Yeah... so review! I'm ten away from 100!


	16. Plans

**AN**: I hope you all know that I am seriously angry

Inu-chan: _has very thoughtful look on face_

Well not really seriously but I am kinda mad. When I said I was 10 away from 100, I was asking if you guys could get me there. But no, here I am at 97. Of course I'm happy that I got even this far, but come on, three more!

Juicy: _also has thoughful look_ Wait a second...

I mean I'm a kid with very low self-esteem when it comes to me stories. They're a special thing to me! And I still have yet to even reach 100 reviews on my second story.

J-Boi: _mumbles_ That's weird...

It's been nearly a year since I uploaded my very first story, that I can't say anything about, I'm surprised I've even got a review on it. But 'I Won't Forget' which plays on a shortly lost memory and a jealousy driven love between two teenagers who are at each others throat constantly but will soon-

J-Boi, Juicy, and Inu-chan: I GOT IT!

HnA: Got what? Didn't you numb skulls notice I was talking!

Inu-chan: Fine, we won't tell you... _all three walk away smartly_

HnA: GAH! FORGET IT!

---

_I Won't Forget _(IRONY SUCKS!)  
_By Hentai No Ai  
Plans_

---

It was another bright and sunny day at Shikon High. The sun was shining so brightly that most of the students were under trees, happy for the shade and the few strays were crawling across the yard drying up like mummies. All except for a couple of two demons were chatting happily, smiling about how soon their break was. Two more days and they'd befree, well for a week anyway.

The couple was standing under the shade of a huge tree. Despite the coolness of the shade from the tree, each of their faces were red and they both looked frustrated.

"Exactly why are you such an asshole!" Kirara's red eyes were narrowed in an inhumanely small angle, it was a surprise she could see, but considering she isn't human, Shippo didn't ponder much on it.

"I don't kow what I did!" He yelled back at her honestly confused with his girlfriend.

"You just sat there while they were making fun of them!" Black line's started to appear on Kirara's face.

"What was I supposed to do? They were just animals!" Shippo was starting to get angry with her now. She was overreacting.

"Animals that we are just about related to! You know you're supposed to protect them!"

They both heard two loud pops but didn't bother looking to see what it was, they already knew but several people around them turned their way and saw a large bushy tail behind Shippo, it was the same color of his hair and behind Kirara were two tails which had black lines that were similar to the ones on her face.

"That's a tradition only idiots losers follow!"

Kirara looked hurt but soon recovered and said. "So you're too cool for a loser like me, huh?"

"Just about! I'm sick of you and your damn traditions. That's ancient crap that you don't need to follow! I don't even know why I started-"

Kirara slapped him before he could finish his sentence. Shippo looked at her in shock only to be suprised more when he saw tears trailing down her face. Before he opened his mouth to say anything, Kirara was running into the school.

"So what'd ya do now, runt?" Miroku walked up to Shippo with Chio trailing slowly behind him.

Shippo turned to them with a frown, "I don't know..."

Chio watched him with a thoughtful look before leaving them and going into the school. Miroku frowned and watched his brother before turning back to Shippo. He started to talk but then the bell rang so he and his friend started into the school.

---

"Finally, no classes this period." Miroku wondered about the halls, knowing he really shouldn't but truly not caring about the attendance for his study hall.

"Um, excuse me." He turned to see two freshmen looking confused.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get to Mishimi-sama's class?"

"It's right down that hall, room 30."

The boy turned to the girl and said, "I told you!"

He laughed and watched the boy run down the hall into the classroom with the girl hot on his heels. He remembered those days though he was pretty sure the girls were chasing him for entirely diffrent reasons. Of course he didn't have to worry about that while he was with Sango.

"Hey Miroku." He turned again, this time seeing a girl in his year. "Oh, hi Yura."

---

Finally the day was over and everyone was exhausted from all the thinking. Inuyasha and Kouga especially, it just wasn't one of their strong points. Shippo watched Kirara with a confused look, it seemed he'd forgotten the fight they had earlier. Kagome and Ayame were talking withKirara (she still had full memory of the event), listening to her story while giving Shippo pity filled looks every time she looked away. The front door of the treehouse burst open, Sango walked in with Miroku trailing behind her. Everyone looked up, the atmosphere changed completely as soon as Sango opened her mouth.

"You idiot, I saw you with her!" Her face red and she glared at Miroku.

"It was a misunderstanding." Miroku looked as if he was the one about to cry. Sango either didn't notice or didn't care. Everyone else, who watched the couple like a tennis match, thought it was the latter.

"Misunderstanding nothing! You were kissing her!" Sango's expression changed from angry to sad. "And even after I called your name you kept kissing her. You really don't care about me do you?" She watched him and started crying, the tears pouring out endlessly. Miroku walked over to her but she pushed him away when she he tried to hug her.

Ayame and Kirara got up to help her into her room, which was actually Miroku's but he knew better than to try and lay a claim.

Miroku sat back in one of the couches with a shocked and confused look. Kagome asked him, "What happened?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yura."

"Not her again. Why is she always hanging around you?" Inuyasha remembered seeing the girl with short black hair following Miroku around in one of her usual skimpy outfits. She didn't seem to know about the disease called skin cancer. She was basically orange with all the tanning she did.

"I don't know, I wish she would stop."

"Well what happened?" Kagome pressed.

"I was helping some freshmen get to class and then Yura came up to me talking about some party."

"Okay..."

"She can't be mad over that!" Shippo said, thinking Sango was a little more trusting.

"No it's not that. We were walking around for a while since it was both our free period and she just kept talking about the stupid party." Miroku ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I heard Sango call me and before I could even turn towards her, Yura basically jumped me and wouldn't get off."

"Well then she shouldn't be this mad." Kagome looked towards the door Ayame and Sango went into.

"Didn't she notice you were trying to get that Yura chick off of you?" Kouga asked a little confused.

"I don't know but somehow she made it look I was just ignoring Sango. When I first tried to push her off, I couldn't move my body and then all of a sudden my arms were moving all over her." He looked at from staring in his lap to glare at them and add, "I **do** have enough control to not touch another girl while I have a girlfriend."

"We don't doubt that." Kagome gave him a reassuring look. "We all know you care too much about Sango to go and cheat on her and then when she was to see, you just ignore her."

"Is that true?" They all turned to see Sango standing right outside the door with Ayame and Kirara peeking out behind her.

"Yes," Miroku told her quietly.

"Good." Her face showed some relief but when Miroku stepped up to give her a hug, she frowned and said. "No. I believe you and everything, but I've seen you before we started going out and you didn't have the best reputation."

"But-"

"But nothing. We need some time apart. Whether or not she kissed you first, you could've done something."

"I..." Miroku watched Sango turn around, not bothering to stay to hear what he had to say. She walked over to the door and climbed down the ladder, a determined look on her face.

Kagome looked at Ayame who was watching her, somehow understanding what was going on with Sango. "What is she doing?"

Ayame looked to Kagome, a confused look suddenly on her face as she noticed everyone else's eyes on her. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it again before saying, "Nothing."

Inuyasha suddenly remebered something he saw at the end of the day.

_---Flashback--- _

"Do you really think they **all** won't notice anything?" Inuyasha stood behind a corner, listening to Kikyo and Naraku talk.

"It doesn't matter, what can they do?"

"But-" Naraku shushed her and said, "Don't worry, he'll be yours soon enough."

---End Flashback---

---

**AN**: There, chapters done be happy meanies...

J-Boi, Juicy, and Inu-chan: _still not saying anything _

Fainus: Thanks, I hope this is long enough

HazelEyed Freak: Will I? Sorry but I'm broke...

crystalteardrops: Sorry, I know this isn't soon enough

THIS THING IS STUCK IN ITALICS! GAH! **runs into a tree**

HnA: **twitching** Review...


	17. Kidnapped

**AN**: Blah blah blah, blah de blah de blah! Mu hu hah ha ha ha ha ha! Ah the funny stuff up in hizere…

Holy smizokes! There's nothing here but a silly collection of just plain retarded words!

Juicy: Proud, eh?

HnA: Hell yeah...

J-Boi: Hypocrite

HnA: I can do whatever the hell I want to! By the way, did I mention I turned 14! Whoo! Go me!

Inu-chan: Finally ur not just a loser that looked like you don't belong in the 9th grade

HnA: You ever notice that if I were to close my eyes and focus hard enough, I could make your know it all ass disappear?

Inu-chan: But you wouldn't do that...

HnA: Really?

Juicy: _slaps HnA in the back so hard she almost falls over_ Nope the kiddo wouldn't do that!

HnA: DAMMIT!

_---_

I Won't Forget  
Kidnapped  
By Hentai no Ai

---

"Taijya..." Kagome looked up at Kikani-sama, her teacher and then around the classroom and sighed. 

"Sango Taijya..." Kikani scanned the room again then marked something down on the piece of paper in her hands. "Absent again..."

It was the third time that week Sango hadn't come to school and Kagome was beginning to worry. She hadn't seen her at the tree house and when she called her house, there was no answer.

"Where is she?" Kagome heard a girl behind her whisper.

"Probably screwing Miroku..." Another girl answered, causing the first girl to start giggling. Kagome turned around, angry that they had the nerve to say something about Sango in front of her.

"At least she's not a slut like yo-"

"Kagome." She turned back around to see Kikani gazing at her gently. "Take this to the office, please."

Kagome stood up after turning back and throwing the two girls a dirty look. Once she got out the classroom, she walked down the hallway slowly, thinking about where Sango could be.

'_Maybe there was an emergency and she had to go away..._'

"Where'd you put her?" Kagome's train of thought was broken and she slowed down when she heard a voice coming from... the janitor's closet?

"In the basement of that old warehouse, the one they're getting ready to knock down." She heard another voice say and stopped walking completely when she heard that. _'Why would someone put a girl in a warehouse that's getting ready to be demolished?_'

"Why there?"

"That's where Naraku told me to put her..." Kagome noticed the doorknob start to turn and she quickly ran behind a row of lockers.

"Well at least all of Miroku's fans might have a chance now," Kagome peeked around the locker and saw two tall guys talking in front of her, they both had short black hair and they were very muscular. "But that Sango chick was cute, too bad she's gonna have an early grave. Would've done her if I knew I wouldn't have been late to school." They started laughing and walked away.

Kagome almost fell over when she heard that, _'Why would anyone want to hurt Sango? Let alone kill her!_' She stared down at her hands and ran over to the office. When she got there, she threw the door open, slapped down the paper with the attendence then ran out.

"No running!" She heard the secretary yell.

Kagome ran back to the class and just about kicked the door open. Her teacher and the class looked at her surprised while she grabbed her bookbag and after digging through the bag for a minute, she pulled out her cell phone with a triumphant, "Yes!"

"Kagome, you can't use your phone in here!" Kikani said as Kagome dialed numbers.

"Fuck off!" Kagome yelled at her, giving her teacher and her class a shock.

"Higurashi strikes again..." She heard the same two girls who were talking about Sango say. Kagome turned around and glared at them as she heard ringing and then-

"Hello?" She heard a woman's voice say.

"911?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Sango Taijya is tied up in the basement of a building getting ready to be demolished!"

"What is your name?"

"What the _hell_ do you need to know my name for? I just told you something important! Now do something!"

"Excuse me Miss, but what is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi! Now do something about Sango!"

"Where is this warehouse?"

"I don't know!" Kagome was starting to get aggrivated and the woman wasn't helping her.

"Well, we can't do anything about that until tomorrow."

"What! Why?"

"Because you can't report someone as missing until it's been two days."

"So you're telling me that I have to wait until tommorrow, when Sango could be dead lying in a pile of rubble, for you to do anything!"

"Yes." The woman voice seemed satisfied. Happy to have finally gotten the message through to Kagome.

"Damnit, you stupid bitch!"

"Excus-" Kagome hung up her phone before the woman finished her sentence. She put her phone in her pocket, picked up her bag and left the classroom, everyone staring at her while she did this.

---

Miroku sat in the couch in front of the large TV, thinking about Sango. He didn't go to school that day because he was feeling depressed. They'd been going out for a few months and suddenly she wanted some space. Although he'd never cheated on her, it wasn't the first time Sango had seen him in a compromising position with another girl. But it was differentthis time, she knew he didn't care about any other girl except her. 

Miroku heard the door open and turned to see Kagome rushing in. He raised an eyebrow and got up, following her to her room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised she would skip school, too.

"Trying to find Sango..." She threw her bag on the floor and sat on the chair in front of her computer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I was walking through the hallway, I heard some guys talking about Sango being in a warehouse that's about to be torn down."

"What!"

"Finally!" Kagome had searched for all the old warehouses that were about to be torn down. There was one that wasn't too far from a place the author doesn't know the name of (**AN:** Sorry I don't know about Japan's cities!)

**---**

AN: ...That was a weird ass ending... 

Juicy: Say sorry you little shit!

HnA: _glares_ But you're right... Sorry bout that little thing in the last sentence... I'm too lazy to actually look up the names of the cities and their distances so I didn't bother to put anything up there. I'm one of those people who don't believe in research... And sorry about the conversation with the dispatcher... I was kind of-

J-Boi: Retarded...

HnA: _clears throat_ Wrong. I doubt that conversation would have truly went that way but I had to get Kagome so aggrivated that she wouldn't have gone and asked on of her friends to go with her to find Sango...

Inu-chan: You've said too much...

_HazelEyedFreak_: Three months and a week... You're supposed to be dead by now

_Fainus_: Then you must hate this chapter since it's short and stupid... Just like me... _sob_

_Seishitsu_: Tell the truth, you know it's predictable... Oh and it loves you, too!

_Maboroshi Kaji_: Lots more, details people!

HnA: Well that's it, cept for me to say: REVIEW YOU FUCKERS!

Inu-chan: She doesn't really mean that!

HnA: Yes I do... Track is hard and I have to vent my frustration through something!

Juicy: Keep on venting and you'll have no reviews


	18. Trapped

**AN**: Hello again, back for another _fantastic_ chapter of _I Won't Forget_. Don't ya just love it?

Juicy: Do you _have_ to say so much shit at the beginning of each chapter?

J-Boi: She's right...

Inu-chan: Yeah

HnA: Do you guys _have_ to talk so much shit?

_They all look at each other and say_: Yes.

HnA: Fuck you, too...

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Trapped_

---

_Drip _

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Argh!" Kagome let out an aggrivated scream, getting more and more annoyed by the non-stop dripping of a broken water pipe. Why she hadn't brought everyone along on she and Miroku's little adventure to find his girlfriend, she sure as hell didn't know.

"Kagome, stop." She turned to Miroku to glare at him and say something very rude but decided against it when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Other than the fact that we're both handcuffed to a metal pole in a ready-to-be-demolished warehouse?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly. She knew there was something else bothering him. For the many months that she had gotten to know him, she realized whatever situation he was in, whether it be dangerous or completely humorous, he'd always remain the same, happy and full of hope that he'd be able to get out of it just bruised or slightly embarassed. "Yes."

"Well, for one my girlfriend decided that I'm not worthy of a phone call just to tell me she's okay after leaving the tree house... Then there's that other thing where Kikyo seems to be scheming to have everyone's life ruined."

"Hey, do you think she's behind all this? I mean look at what happened yesterday. Inuyasha told me he heard her and that creepy guy Naraku talking about us."

"I didn't know you were so smart, Kagome." Both Kagome and Miroku turned to see Kikyo standing a few feet away from them with a smirk on pale face.

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly, "Of course it's the wanna be albino ex-girlfriend."

The smirk on Kikyo's face fell immediately and she glared at Kagome. "So you think your funny, huh?"

"Not as funny as your face, that much I pretty sure of." Next to her, Miroku hung his head in disbelief. Kagome was one crazy girl.

"Oh, are you funnier than this?" Kikyo pulled a gun out of the large black bag that hung on her shoulder before taking a step closer and holding the gun a mere foot away from Kagome's face.

"Well considering pointing a gun right in front of someone's face is a pretty damn serious thing to do, I'd say yeah. I'm much funnier."

Kikyo's eyes flashed and she cocked the gun, all that was left for her to do was pull the trigger and Kagome would have a hole in her head that really didn't belong.

Miroku stared at Kikyo's focused, angry faceas shewatchedKagome. She was a good friend and he didn't want her hurt. He furrowed his brows in thought, trying to think about what he could do.

Kikyo seemed to notice what he was doing and turned the gun toward him, "Don't even think about trying anything." She tightened her grip on the gun. "If you even move, I'll blow your head off and then hers."

Miroku glared at her but decided against making a move for escape.

Kikyo smiled, "Good boy." She turned back to Kagome and stood upright again. "You know, you little slut, you and I look more alike than you know. When I first met Inuyasha he wanted nothing to do with me-"

"I wonder why... Did you show him how much of a psycho you are?"

**_BANG!_**

Miroku stared wide eyed at Kikyo then to Kagome. Her mouth hung open, she looked shocked, with a thin line red line now on her face, it began bleeding lightly. Kikyo had fired the gun and the bullet grazed Kagome's cheek.

"The next time you say something I don't like, a bullet will be implanted into your thick skull. "Kikyo tossed her hair and continued talking as if nothing happened, "He kept saying how I reminded him too much of a girl he once knew. But eventually I broke through that barrier by telling him that it was most likely that I was nothing like her... or should I say you Kagome."

Kagome nodded softly and silently.

"But then all of a sudden we broke up, I'm not sure why though..."

"You cheated on him with Naraku!" Miroku said angrily, Inuyasha had honest fellings for Kikyo and he was completely heart broken when he found her with Naraku.

"Well, Naraku was just more experienced than Inuyasha. I was starting to get bored with him anyway."

"But how could you do something like that to him?" Kagome asked quietly. She knew Inuyasha could be rude sometimes but he was also sweet, and when he cared for someone, he would never let them be hurt, even if he was injured in the process.

"He was immature and had no idea how to pleasure a woman." Kikyo said grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome looked at her, glaring and angry that she could do something like that without caring about Inuyasha's feelings. "You're not a woman you're just a slutty bitch and you probably were then, too!"

"What?" Kikyo's face began turning red, her hands shaking. "That's it!" She got closer to Kagome and put the cool barrel of the gun against her forehead. "I'm going to blow a hole into your empty head!"

---

**AN**: Whoo! I did it! I made a good cliffy! _does little dance_

Juicy: Stop it retard

HnA: _continues dance while flipping Juicy off_

_HazelEyed Freak_: If you killed me then revived me, I'd be too tired to write so that would serve absolutely no point, don't ya think?

_Egyptian Kiss_: She should've but then she would have ended up in detention and that's just not cool!

_Miroku's mother of chilr_: It loves you and I did write more

_Fainus_: I am short, I'm only 5'1" It seriously sucks...

_InuyashaHanyouJajuama_: Yeah, it takes karate

_moongoddess07_: That happens to me all the time, sadly it's half the reason why I end up not updating for a while

_kagomecutie_: That I will do

_Inu-Baby18_: I AM NOT A BAKA! SO URUSAI YOU BIG OL' MONKEY! I'm just kidding... thanks for reviewing

_sesshy'zgurl_: Yes she is...

HnA: And yeah, sorry about the shortness of this chapter

J-Boi: You're not sorry!

HnA: _opens mouth then closes it again then opens it again_ Shut up, doo doo head!

J-Boi: What?

HnA: Review you guys!


	19. Terrible Savior

**AN:** Leave it to me to wait two months after school starts to _finally_ update

Juicy: Asshole

HnA: Kiss da booty

Sorry but for some reasons I get absolutely no inspiration for my stories during the summer. Might be because I'm not doing anything...

J-Boi: Yeah that just _might_ be the reason

HnA: Don't hate 'cause I procastinate

Inu-chan: Do you think that's a good thing?

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Terrible Savior_

---

Kagome watched Kikyo closely as she shook with rage, the gun directly on her forehead. "Go ahead and kill me. Do you think you'll ever get Inuyasha after this?" 

Miroku stared at Kagome trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Normal people wouldn't stare down the barrel of a loaded gun and keep talking like their life _wasn't _in danger.

"If you had any chance before, which I doubt, there is absolutely no way he's going to even look your way if you shoot me."

Miroku saw Kikyo tense even more, her perfectly waxed eyebrows going into a greater angered arch. She tightened her grip on the gun, shifting her fingers to pull the trigger and get rid of her competition.

"Don't you dare." They all turned to see Naraku walk into the room. Miroku sighed, happy Kagome wouldn't have a new hole in her head as Kikyo's hands dropped down, still gripping the gun. "We have a deal, if she's dead I won't assist you in your plans."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great, here's the greasy drag queen, come to tell us your devious masterplan?."

Naraku turned his gaze toward Kagome with his mouth twisted into a tight smile. "Ms. Higurashi, your sense of humor, it seems, doesn't fail you in the most tense of situations."

"Well, Onigumo-kuro, I have the tendency to get a little sarcastic when people like powder over there ask ridiculous questions."

Kikyo's angry eyes turned away from Naraku to glare at Kagome, she started to raised the gun but when she looked at him, the expression Naraku's face made her drop it at her side.

"And to answer your question, no. I did not come to tell you my 'devious masterplan'." He turned back towards the door, Kagome glanced over and saw the same two tall bulkyguys she saw in school standing in front of the entrance. Naraku nodded and one came over to Kagome, he went behind her and took off the handcuffs that held her the a cold pole. "I merely came to gather my future wife."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, there was no way he was that delusional...

The muscular man grabbed her arms to keep her from running away and he followed Naraku out of the room, pushing Kagome in front of him.

Miroku watched as they walked out of the room, he hoped Kagome wouldn't say anything that could get her possibly killed. He turned his attention back to Kikyo to met a narrow eyed gaze and a smirk. "Do you want to see your girlfriend?"

---

"Where the fuck is she?" Inuyasha asked loudly as he paced in the living room of the treehouse. Everyone stared at him, not wanting to say anything in fear that he might attack them in his anger.

"And Miroku and Sango are gone too! What the hell happened to them?" He doubted that the three were anywhere safe, none of them had told anyone where they were going and they'd been missing fora week now. (AN: Where this week came from... I don't know)

"Instead of sitting here crying about it, why don't you start looking?" Kouga said to Inuyasha from his spot on the couch next to Ayame.

"Why don't shut your fucking mouth for once?" Inuyasha turned around realizing he was right. He grabbed the keys to his car and jumped down to the ground, determined to start his search for Kagome.

---

**AN**: Hmmm... That was also strangely short_ strokes chin thoughtfully _

Juicy: _rolls eyes _You are a complete idiot

HnA: What's your point?

J-Boi: Taking rides from strangers...

HnA: Shut up! I was tired and disorientated!

Inu-chan: You would've been even more disorientated had she decided to go in the opposite direction and drug your stupid self

HnA: _sighs _

Inu-Baby: I'm not _evil_! Just bad...

_Demons-Heart_: Who cares! She's dead! HA HA HA! But in the story she's just some crazy albino running amuck

_blackair99_: Wow... That's a few words away from a flame, jeez... But thanks anyway

_HazelEyed Freak_: He he he... Why would I stop? This is a battle of wits and you lost! Ha ha! And you won't have to worry about her on the anime cuz she finally died! Damn that sounds mean, but oh well. And you should be happy that I tried to speed this up since you went as far as to go to one of my other stories to tell me to update this one

_Mother of Miroku's Child_: I'm pretty sure I'M the mother of Miroku's children... I tried to hurry, but it didn't work out too well

_Inuyashas mate his Dark Angel_: I am going... You people are so demanding!

_ladykagome1230_: You have miko powers?

_Fainus_: Yes, she has a hilarious script writer _raises eyebrows up and down _I believe that I did it... Trying to send you to an early grave... Keep you coming back for more... I don't know

_wing-hai_: Now it's been 6 months and a day... DAMMIT! Oh no, they know better than to hit me too hard, that would send them into a deep dark abyss in the dusty unused parts of my mind. And they don't want that.

_Rubius_: Normally it's update soon but you're impatient as hell. Sorry I took so long though...

_Kagome Fan1690_: Like you have a choice, you can't review for an imaginary chapter anyway...

_Midnite-Kitsune12_: Yes, yes... The tables will turn... Round and round and round and round... And round

_silver sakura blossom_: I DID!

Hopefully I'll be able to update this again soon, but don't be too mad if I don't get to because I'm starting track and then I've got a steady supply of homework to keep me busy. But I will try to update as soon as possible, even though I don't really want to because this story is about to be over... _sniffle _

Juicy: Here she goes again...

HnA: _starts wailing _Review _hiccup _Please!


	20. Hidden Proposal

**AN**: Now I'm going to be forced to actually write a chapter that really is at least 1,000 words long since we're not allowed to put the review responses in the chapter. But that's actually a good thing because I've noticed how short my chapters really are.

Juicy: What took you so long?

HnA: Hush!

Anyway, here's the chapter

---

_I Won't Forget  
By Hentai no Ai  
Hidden Proposal_

---

"If you touch me with you're greasy hands I will purify your dirty ass." Kagome's eyes followed Naraku as he stalked the room, watching her with a look that was making her very uncomfortable.

"I'm much cleaner than that _thing _you hang around."

She realized who the 'thing' was and scowled. "Inuyasha is better than you in more than one area, including hygiene. I'm surprised he hasn't come for me and killed you yet."

He stopped walking a few feet away from her and laughed, Kagome raised an eyebrow at the deep and unnerving sound. "You think you're going to be rescued by that excuse of a half demon?"

Her eyes narrowed as he continued to laugh, "Inuyasha isn't a poor excuse for anything and when he finds me, he's going to rip you to shreds."

His laughter stopped and he looked down at her with a smirk, "You shouldn't believe in such silly and impossible dreams."

"You shouldn't deny the truth and reality about your nightmares." She countered, watching the smile turn into a scowl.

His face was suddenly inches away from her own and he glared angrily at her, his hands tightly gripping the arms of the uncomfortable chair she sat in. "Someone as great as myself would never fear such an incompetent and worthless hanyou. You can continue to think that that foolish love of yours will find you, but you must remember," He stood up straight and brushed off an invisible spec of dirt from his white collared shirt."You belong to me now and I won't be letting you go."

He turned and the left the room, Kagome's eyes followed his back until the large wooden door closed behind him, her mouth slightly agape.

She closed her mouth to frown and then she screamed, out of anger and frustration. "I will **never **belong to you!"

---

"Sango?"

Kikyo watched Miroku's face, it displayed many amusing emotions and she smirked at the sight.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He turned to Kikyo then back at Sango, she was currently unconscience and there was blood and bruises all over her body. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and small pieces of bloody cloth lay around her.

"**I **didn't do anything. Naraku's friends thought she was beautiful and couldn't resist to-" She suddenly found herself against the wall, suprised and staring into a very angry violet gaze.

"You let this happen to her, you stupid bitch!" Although his hands were still binded behind his back in a pair of handcuffs, the look on Miroku's face and his deep and angry tone was enough for Kikyo.

"What are you two just standing there for? Get him off me!" She yelled the order to the men that stood by Sango's still body. They rushed after him once they came out of their stupor and pulled the flailing man off their boss. Kikyo turned towards Sango when she heard a painful groan. She and her tapping heels made their way over to the girl, she bent down to whisper in her ear when Sango's deep brown eyes opened to stare at her surroundings. "The pain you felt before will be nothing compared to this." And with that statement Kikyo kicked Sango in the stomach and watched with a smile as she recoiled into herself from the pain.

---

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as he waited behind several cars that decided to crawl past and gape at an accident that happened in the middleof the large road. With his patience quickly escaping him, Inuyasha turned the wheel and stomped his foot on the gas, speeding past the many drivers stuck in the traffic jam.

"Hey!" A man working at the crash site yelled as the car flew by and nearly knocked him over.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha continued to speed on the highway, he wasn't sure if Shippo's directions were completely right, even if the younger kitsune had the tendency to be correct. He was a genius when he was given a computer to play with but... he still seemed to be a complete fool to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned off at the exit the scrap of paper he was given indicated. After a few minutes, he noticed his surroundings were completely different than before. Previously he had only seen high office buildings at a distance but now he was surrounded by trees on a wide dirt road. He finally came upon a clearing with no grass and mountains of dirt where some bulldozers where parked and seemed to be abandoned. Farther up was a large warehouse that was on the verge of falling into itself.

He drove past the machines and stopped, just a few feet away from the building. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. He jumped out of the car and began running towards the large wooden sliding doors. He began to pull on one getting it to move only about half a foot when he felt somethingpulling painfully on his wrist. He looked down to see strands of hair wrapping themselves around his arm.

"What the hell-?" He turned to see a girl in a skimpy outfit, grinning at him. Her hands were a few inches apart and it looked like she was playing cat's cradle. "Yura! Let me go!"

Her smile widened and she pulled her hands farther apart,making the strands of hair on Inuyasha's arm to tighten and draw blood. "Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere."

---

**AN**: Damn I'm good.

Inu-chan: So conceited

Juicy: I hope someone flames you.

J-Boi: You know you're like 50 words short-

HnA: _slaps hand over his mouth _Shut up!

Inu-chan: You're the one who set that goal so you shouldn't be mad at him because-

Juicy: You were too damn stupid to even try to reach it.

HnA: _rolls eyes _I didn't ask you. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. I'm serious this time. I really will update soon!

Juicy: Keep telling yourself that...

Oh yeah! If you haven't seen it yet I suggest you go see Memoirs of a Geisha, that movie is just beautiful! I love it!


End file.
